Duet
by brooke summers1610
Summary: She'd never meant for this to happen. All she had wanted was to complete her final year at Hogwarts IN PEACE. You'd think a war heroine deserved at least that much. But no. Thanks to the Ministry and one Albus Dumbledore not only is forced to work with Draco Malfoy, ferret extraordinaire she has to SING with him? So much for a peaceful year. Dramione, RnR appreciated! Xxx
1. Chapter 1

**DUET**

A/N: This is my first time writing something like this so be nice okay? I'd really love lots of feedback, advice or constructive criticism so help me out okay? I'm going to take a really long time updating this because I can't get online very often. So you've been warned! ^^

I do not own any of J.'s work because if I did Hermione would have married Draco.

* * *

"Attention students!" Silence descended very slowly upon the Great Hall as the students turned to Dumbledore. "Just a few announcements before you can go off to bed and rest well for your first day tomorrow. Firstly, the Ministry had decided that, excellent school though we are we need a more holistic education. Also, I am pleased to inform you that I have interviewed several sixth-years over the holidays and have decided upon your Head Girl and Head Boy. So. Here are my announcements. You are all required to sign up with your Head of House for either Art class or Music class and your Head Girl and Head Boy are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Good night!" The hall erupted into confusion, everybody unsure which announcement was more astounding. Dumbledore chuckled as the prefects ran around like chickens with their heads chopped off trying vainly to restore order. "Was it necessary to excite them so Dumbledore?" asked Snape drily. "Of course not. However I must have my little joke." His merry blue eyes twinkled as he got up and left the table.

"Oy Hermione! Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Ron. Hermione sighed. "Professor Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone. We promised." Harry stared at her. "It's so weird to hear you refer to you and Malfoy as 'we' and 'us'." Believe me Potter, I don't relish it either." they whipped around and came face to face with the other half of Hermione's 'us'. The boys glared at him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Say weasel, did you know the Heads share adjoining bedrooms?" drawled Draco. Ron's eyes fairly popped out of his head. "You stay the hell away from her ferret." Draco smirked. "I think it's getting her away from me that's the problem." Ron swelled in a way that would've done his mother proud. "Ron, just drop it." Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Look, either way I still have to work with him so can we all just act mature about this?" The two glared at Malfoy and grudgingly nodded. "Granger, much as I'm enjoying your _fascinating_ pep talk, can we get a move on? Dumbledore's waiting." Ron stopped Hermione as she made to walk forwards. "I'll wait up for you okay?"he whispered. Hermione fought back a shudder at his soppy tone. "I'm sorry but Malfoy wasn't kidding. I have my own personal bed room and joint common room with him." She gently tugged her arm free and followed Malfoy down the hall. She had tried to be soft but one glance at Draco's knowing smirk proved he'd heard their exchange after all. "You don't like him do you?" She shot him a Look. "Come on Granger I saw the look on your face when he went all love-struck." "Ronald is my friend and I am not some open book for you to read so easily Malfoy." Her voice would've scorched through any normal person's skin but Draco's was of a rare thickness. He smirked. "Yeah right. I spent one week of that dumb probation thing with you in the holidays. I know how you look when you're disgusted." "Yeah well Malfoy if you haven't noticed I only look like that around you." She shot daggers at him. Draco's smirk widened into a full-on grin as he fanned the flames that were her temper. "You're not so ugly when you're mad." "Just shut up Malfoy." she snapped.

Ron stared unhappily as Hermione walked away with Draco Malfoy. Harry pitied his best friend. "Come on man. Let's go." As they walked Harry shot furtive looks at Ron. He looked completely miserable. "Why can't I get her to like me Harry?" Ron's voice broke the silence first. "I don't know Ron. Maybe she isn't sure how you feel?" Ron sighed. "You have to help me Harry. I can't stop thinking about her." Lost for words, Harry clapped his shoulder in mute sympathy. In silence, the two boys entered their common room and headed for bed.

"Professor Dumbledore, you sent for us?" Dumbledore turned around and smiled at Hermione and Draco. "I just wanted to check on things so far. Have you both kept to your promise not to call each other 'mudblood' or 'ferret' or any other insults?" His eyes lit up with amusement as an identical scowl appeared on their faces. "Yes." "Excellent. Now, just a quick reminder. It's your responsibility to set each month's password for the House common rooms. Also, I am considering a more extravagant end-of-year feast than usual so I'd like you two to plan it. Take your time but I would like it before the start of the second term. Lastly, you two are also expected to patrol together every night at midnight starting ?" They replied in perfect unison, "Yes professor."

His piercing eyes took in the two students seated before him. The tall, handsome, scowling blonde lounging in his chair and the petite, pretty, bright-eyed brunette sitting neatly in her chair with her hands folded. His eyes and tone softened a little. "Don't be upset about this arrangement my dear students. Your working together will perhaps heal the discord between your two houses." The two stared at him in blatant disbelief. "Trust an old man with much experience. In time, I do believe you'll like each other after all." Both of them looked things not lawful to be uttered. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, tomorrow will be your first day of leading the school. Be fair to all, help your teachers and fellow students, never turn away anyone who seeks your advice and feel free to come to me for anything. To lead is also to serve. I trust in you two completely. Do not make me regret it. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. They obediently got up, bid him goodnight and left. Dumbledore watched them then turned to face the portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. "They _will _like each other. Very much so." He couldn't help a small smile at the doubt on their faces and the open disdain on Phineas Nigellus'. "The conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin has raged on since this school was first founded. I could already guess that opposites would attract. I chose those two knowing that if I was right it might help bring a little peace and also reduce the general dislike against Slytherin." That said, he too went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! this is the second chapter, sorry it's been a long time coming. Anyways, I'd really appreciate your reviews okay? Like I said, I'm a newbie at this so your advice is greatly appreciated! Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Happy reading!

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work.

"Good morning Granger." Hermione looked up from her place in her armchair. "Morning. Why so civilized?" He raised an eyebrow and haughtily pulled his deep green robe around him. "I am a Malfoy. I made a promise to Dumbledore to be at least civil to you and a Malfoy _keeps_ his promises." She looked down and hid her smile of amusement behind her thick hair. 'It's six in the morning why are you up?" She stood up and pulled _her_ robe around her haughtily in mockery of him. "I see no need for me to explain myself to you." He smirked. "Nicely done Granger. Not bad for a-" He stopped. Her eyes hardened. Her very hair seemed to emanate sparks and even her pale pink robe seemed menacing. "For a _mudblood_?" she spat the word at him. They glared at each other. Neither would sit down first. Finally- "Alright I'll take the high road. I'm going to pretend you meant to say Gryffindor." Hermione declared and sat back down. Draco stiffly nodded and sank back into the chair opposite her. An awkward silence filled the air as they tried to pretend they didn't hate each other's guts.

"So what are you doing up?" It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrow at his poor attempt to make small talk. "I'm just enjoying the peace of it all. Well I _was_. I was going through my textbooks." The silence swelled again. _Say something you idiot!_ Draco mentally shouted at himself. _Anything at all!_ Still silence as Hermione stared at him as if daring him to tease her._ Words Draco words! Any words! Show her you're capable of being polite and taking the high road too!_ "So what textbook are you on?" He patted himself on the back at the grudgingly impressed look in Hermione's eyes and her shoulders, from being tensed for another argument, relaxed as she leaned back a little more comfortably into her chair. "Transfiguration." She caught the fleeting grimace on his haughty features. "What do you have against transfiguration Malfoy?" He glared at her for a full ten seconds before finally relenting. He turned his head away and mumbled something. "What?" He scowled at her. "I said, _Granger_, I don't understand it!" He turned away again. Hermione couldn't help staring. _Malfoy just admitted he's bad at something. To me! A muggle-born! He must be actually trying! I didn't even know that foul git had it in him! I should probably try harder too._ She sighed at the unpleasant prospect. "Well we're both free now how about I tutor you?" She offered, her voice kindly. "I don't need your pity Granger!" he snapped. _Don't hex him don't hex him_. "I don't pity you I just wanted to try and help you be less pathetic but since your little pure-blood brain is too stupid to even attempt to improve then _fine_!" "What did you just say?" "You heard me!" He got up and stormed off. Hermione glared after him and looked down again.

Draco stormed back in and slammed his transfiguration textbook down in front of her. She looked up at him in confusion. His pale face was pink and he ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "What?" she asked. He sat down slowly on the floor at her feet. "Teach me then." She stared at the embarrassed, messy-haired boy in front of her asking for help. _This is Malfoy?_ Still staring at the book with pink cheeks he snapped at her "Go on Granger I'm offering you the chance to be a know-it-all." She ignored the jibe and flipped the book open. As she read through and explained she was amused to see him becoming steadily more engrossed, even asking relevant questions. After a few pages she realized he would run his fingers through his hair when he couldn't understand and was frustrated. She would stop and ask him if he understood whereupon he would point out the offending statement along with a few impressive expletives. If, after explaining, he still couldn't understand he'd swear and mess up his hair. More than once she stunned him to stop him from cursing the book into ashes. "I think you've got the theory of the thing now." said Hermione at last, exhausted. He stood up triumphant. "Are you taking back what you said about my brain?" he demanded. She smiled to herself; He was like a little boy who'd proved her wrong. "Yes yes I take it all back." He shoved his book into his bag.

"Come on Granger, we've got to be early for breakfast."

"Okay."

She too grabbed her bag and stuffed her textbooks in. "Granger." She turned around. "What?" "We're supposed to sit together at the head of the Prefects table right?" She nodded. "Will you show me how to perform that spell?"His face was pink again. She smiled a small smile. "I don't mind unless you're planning to wear that robe of yours to breakfast." He ignored her and, with a dignified air, removed his robe (his uniform was on underneath) and smoothed his hair down. "Alright. Let's go." As they passed through the door together he looked sideways at her.

"You're alright for-you know-you."

She smirked. "You're not that much of a git yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! to all the lovely people who reviewed my story and shared advice with me. Thanks! alright I'll stop talking now. Keep reviewing!

I do not own any of JK Rowling's work

* * *

"Hermione? What are you doing with him?"

Hermione groaned inwardly at the sight of Ron staring at her from the foot of the stairs. "We share a common room Ron, we use the same stairs." She was acutely aware of Draco's silent glee at being able to taunt someone the minute he left his room.

"Be civil weasel. Your precious Granger's been up with me since six."

He snickered at the look on his face. Hermione dug her elbow into his ribs vindictively. Ron stared in dismay as the girl he loved turned crimson and elbowed _Draco Malfoy_ of all people in what appeared to be a friendly, familiar way.

"Hermione? Is it true?"

She turned away and when she answered she sounded mildly annoyed. "Ron I appreciate your concern but I really don't see the need for me to report my every movement to you. What did you come to see me for?"

"I wanted to walk you to the Great Hall so we could have breakfast together?"he asked tentatively.

_Shit! now I have to be the cruel friend who picked Malfoy over Ron. Still..a promise is a promise and Ron really is getting too soppy. I'm sorry for what I'm going to say next Ron._

"I can't Ron. I promised to sit with Malfoy." She quickly walked past him. Draco almost danced with glee. It was an opportunity too good to miss. He followed her but stopped to whisper to Weasley.

"Granger isn't what you might call innocent. She taught me things even I didn't know." Weasley turned red and clenched his fists. Draco knew nothing stopped him from wanting to punch him except that he desperately wanted to know what had happened between them.

"In fact Weasley, I left that common room..satisfied." Ron whipped around. "What the hell are you implying Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Think a little weasel. What can a sexy man like me do with a woman for two hours in a private room?" He swept off as Weasley's jaw dropped. Making sure Weasley could see, he put his arm around Granger's waist and walked away. She pushed him away the minute they turned a corner.

"What the hell was that for? And what were you and Ron whispering about?" she demanded.

"I told him the truth Granger. I said you taught me new things, my thirst for knowledge was satisfied and that I was sexy." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why were you touching me?"

"Well, Weasley was just too soppy to not annoy. And besides, you didn't like his pathetic attempt to ask you either so consider it a favour for getting you out of an unpleasant situation."

She didn't deny that last bit. "Why would you help me? or even touch me?" she asked, her voice shrugged and told her the truth.

"My beef isn't with you Granger. I dislike Potter and Weasley. I hated you by connection. Nothing else." _I stared at you all through Potions the day you accidentally forgot to wear that lumpy jumper weasel's mother made for you. _

"I don't have anything against you except your awful taste in friends." _I had dreams about kissing you for a week after I saw you at the Yule ball. _

"So surprising as this is, I do not hate you." _Nor do I like you._

"Like I said, you're okay." _You are hot. we don't make girls like that in Slytherin._

Hermione smiled a little. "Well then thank you. Let's go."

They walked in silence to the Great Hall. They still felt a little awkward but the bitter hatred was gone. They both thought the same thing as Hermione began showing him how to turn his pumpkin juice into champagne and explained how the wandwork and inflection of his voice could actually influence the quality of the champagne.

_This could work._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry everyone! School's started again so everything's kind of hectic! Anyway, here's the next chapter and do keep sharing your tips and feedback with me! Thank you and God bless!

I do not own any of JK Rowling's work solely the plot.

* * *

"Excuse me..Hermione Granger? Draco Malfoy?"

They turned and stared at the tiny second year, their wands still raised, their faces a little pink from Hermione's brilliant champagne. The boy looked terrified and Hermione hastily lowered her wand.

"What is it?"she asked.

"P-professor Dumbledore said t-to see him in his office before you t-t-two sign up for any of the n-new classes."he stammered.

Draco sneered at him. "Alright. Now beat it."

The boy squeaked in fear and fled. Hermione scowled at Draco. "That wasn't necessary Draco."

"No but it was funny." She stared at him disapprovingly then- burst into giggles.

"I think you've had enough champagne don't you?"asked Draco

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Eat something and we'll go, come on. I'm done." he groaned in frustration as Hermione tried to drink her soup with a fork. "Here." He shoved a crisp warm bread roll into her mouth and yanked her to her feet.

"Thunks." she managed around her mouthful of bread. He rolled his eyes. "Let's go Granger." He grabbed her sleeve and towed her off, ignorant of the dirty looks being shot his way by a certain redheaded boy.

* * *

"Come in."

The two quickly entered and sat down facing Dumbledore.

"You two were late to breakfast this morning." Hermione bit her lip, the prospect of a reprimand effectively sobering her up.

"That means you have yet to sign up for any of the new classes. What were you planning to take?"

They answered simultaneously. "Art."

"Why?" his piercing blues eyes stared intently at them. Draco answered.

"It's less embarrassing Professor. it's just slapping colors onto parchment."

Dumbledore leaned back and put his fingertips together. "Precisely what I thought. And precisely what every other student thought. Therefore I am signing you both up for Music."

"WHAT?" They leapt to their feet.

"I need the Head Boy and Girl to set an example. You two are the ONLY students in Music that's how severe the situation is. Professor Meriwinkle is an excellent teacher, you'll love her."

"But-"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed for a second and Hermione stopped short. "Yes Professor."

He smiled. "Good. Now I suggest you get ready. Your first class starts in ten minutes."

Obediently they got up and left his office, their faces as black as thunder. They walked in a kind of furious silence to the classroom listed on the helpful note Dumbledore had given them.

"Good morning!"

Hermione and Draco stared at their teacher. She was small and plump with a pretty, vivacious face and a chirrupy voice. She wore eye-wateringly red robes and a matching hat.

"Sit down sit down! I'm Meriwinkle! Polly Meriwinkle! I'll be your Music teacher!Now today, I just want to hear your voices to see what kind you are. Let's do some basic vocal warm-ups first."

She plopped onto the pianostool and began playing a few notes. Hermione and Draco grudgingly samg after her.

After five minutes of warming up she whirled around to face them. Her black eyes glinted.

"Now..let's sing!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry everyone! life has been so hectic lately I haven't had any time to write at all let alone update it online. This long chapter is to make up for the past two filler chapters I put up. As usual, read and review! Please? Thanks and God bless!

I do not own any of JK Rowling's work nor any of the songs used below.

Professor Meriwinkle's eyes glinted dangerously as she wrote on the board with a flourish. 'SOLO' "Today is all about solo singing! Before we progress any further I simply _have _to hear what you sound like! So! Who's first?"

Draco smiled a charming smile. "Ladies first of course!"

Professor Meriwinkle smiled. "How chivalrous of you Mister Malfoy!"

Hermione shot daggers at him. "Yes how absolutely _chivalrous_ of you." she said, her voice dangerously sweet. Draco blew her a kiss and sat at his desk.

"Now then Miss Granger, just sing something you like. Any song. Try to show off your range. Away you go!"

Hermione shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Keeping her eyes shut she slowly began to sing.

"_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes and leap! _

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you can't bring me down!"_

She stopped and opened her eyes, looking hesitantly at Professor Meriwinkle. Her teacher smiled and nodded in approval.

"That was marvelous Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor! You put a lot of feeling into it. Care to share?"

Hermione turned pink and looked down, wringing her hands.

"Go ahead Miss Granger, no need to be shy. It'll be Mr Malfoy's turn next."

Heartened, she looked up and stared straight ahead at her teacher, steadily ignoring Draco's presence.

"I've always been the know-it-all Professor, in every class. I'm not a nerd or a show off, I just read a lot. I have to be a student for seven years so I figured why not do my best while I'm at it? Most people however tend to judge me because of it. They just label me a nerd and a drag and treat me as such. I'm not and I'm tired of being treated like I am. I like having fun as much as the next teenager, I just don't see why I have to less responsible or mature or smart to prove it. I've never really minded before but this year it's really been getting to me."

Her teacher smiled. "And _that_ Miss Granger is why that song sounded that much better. Now correct if I'm mistaken but are Gryffindor and Slythrin still at odds with each other?"

Draco and Hermione shot each other a Look.

"Excellent! Therefore I must ask you to step up Mr Malfoy and see if you can top what Miss Granger just did."

Draco got to his feet immediately, blue-grey eyes glinting at the prospect of a challenge. As he walked past Hermione he reached out and tousled her hair. "Watch and learn Granger."

She slapped his hand away viciously and glared. "With pleasure. Go ahead Malfoy, teach me what _not_ to do."

He smirked and turned to face the two women. Hermione's jaw dropped at his song choice.

"_No escaping when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!"_

He slid gracefully over to Hermione and sang in her face, a small smirk playing about his lips.

"_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

He ducked her curse and grinned, flipping back a single stray lock of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"_Bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_Your guardian angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment!"_

Hermione's eyes popped as he let rip with a scream to do Adam Lambert proud. Professor Meriwinkle looked like she'd just discovered Atlantis.

"Incredible Mr Malfoy! 10 points to Slytherin as well! Yes Miss Granger?"

She turned as Hermione's hand shot up. "Professor, considering his _completely_ inappropriate song choice I feel it's unfair to give him the same amount of points as me!"

"Well if we're going down that road Professor I feel I deserve more points that Miss Granger's mind-numbingly dull performance just for being sexier." declared Draco, smoothing his hair carefully back into place.

She smiled at the two of them.

"Miss Granger, there is no such thing as an inappropriate song in my class as long as the movements are not lewd. After all, what's a healthy dose of naughtiness in the name of entertainment? As for your complaint Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger delivered a sweet, moving piece that I found lovely."

Hermione stood up. "Sweet? He gets to be sexy and I get to be _sweet_? I demand a rematch!"

Professor Meriwinkle's smile widened. "Well then it seems we have a sing off! Do you know more Muggle songs?"

Hermione nodded and to her surprise so did her co-Head.

"Well then off you go!"

Draco turned to face her and began singing immediately without letting her choose the song.

_**D**__: I know your type (your type)_

_You're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite (one bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

'_Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)_

_Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)_

_Good girls go_

Hermione bristled at his song choice but rose to the challenge. She flipped her hair back and strut forward, leaning in recklessly close to Draco and singing to him.

_**H**__: I know your type (your type)_

_Boy you're dangerous_

_And you're that guy (that guy)_

_I'd be stupid to trust_

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_You make me wanna lose control_

Draco glared at the girl so close she was practically leaning against his chest, hands on his shoulders as she sang in his ear, a smirk to rival his playing about her lips._ You want a challenge Granger. You got it. _He whipped around and walked forward, pushing them closer together. Caught by surprise she backed away. He caught her by the arms and pressed himself against her singing as he looked down at her, his eyes intense. Hermione stared at him mesmerized, very aware of the heat of his body and the fact that he was closer to her than any other guy in her life, her hands limp and useless still on his shoulders.

_D: She was so shy_

'_Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

Hermione glared up into the amused eyes looking down at her, daring her to top that. _I will not lose to a Slytherin especially not Malfoy!_ Gritting her teeth she broke free, twisted neatly away and shoved him roughly up against the wall. Turning around she began to sing, tossing her hips and moving against him. A low hiss escaped Draco as Hermine began dancing against him._ Merlin's pants, Granger can be sexy! _He clenched his hands into fists, willing himself not to get too..excited.

_**H**__: I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

He leaned down and began dancing against _her_, singing into _her_ ear. Hermione shivered a little at his hot breath on her ear and neck.

_**D**__: I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)_

_Good girls go bad (bar bad bad)_

_Good girls go bad_

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_**H**__: And he got a way with them girls in the back_

_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_**D**__: Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_H: And he got a way with them girls in the back_

_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_**D**__: I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Them good girls go bad yeah_

_Good girls go bad_

By this time they were face to face, glaring as they tossed and grinded against one another. Their foreheads shone with a faint sheen of sweat as both of them gritted their teeth trying to avoid the unpleasant-ness of what they were doing and the still more unpleasant thought that maybe what they were doing just wasn't unpleasant at all. Her arms were around his neck, his hands on her waist, both pulling each other closer, daring the other to back away.

_**H**__: I was hanging in the corner_

_With my five best friends_

_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

_**D**__: I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)_

_Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)_

_Good girls go bad_

They stopped simultaneously, glaring at each other with a grim smile of satisfaction, their chests heaving.

" Well!" exclaimed Professor Meriwinkle.

They realized they were still gripping on to one another and swiftly broke apart and turned towards her.

" That was brilliant! However I must say the clear winner is Hermione! I think she had to break very far out of her comfort zone! 20 points to Gryffindor dear, and 10 to Slytherin for an excellent effort!"

Draco could not look as murderous as he liked, his thoughts more annoyingly occupied with Granger's lips brushing against his ear, Granger's hair as she tossed it, the feel of Granger's slender body against his, Granger's hips grinding against his and Granger's eyes glaring at him like brown stars as she panted slightly for air; if stars could be sexy.

Hermione smiled, flushed with triumph. Draco shook his head a little and glared at her.

"Whatever. I'm late for Potions."

He grabbed his bag and left. Professor Meriwinkle simply chuckled.

"You better run along too Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded, thanked her and obediently left for her Charms class. Unknowingly they both thought the same thing.

_What was __**that**__?_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so so sorry that my updates take so long although to be fair I did warn you guys! Anyways, the reviews are few but what I did get was helpful and heartening. it's amazing that people actually liked my story so much! To Rhiose and CherriLuvsMusic especially, thank you guys so much for all your help, advice and kind reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing my humble offering to the world of fan fiction. Thanks and God bless you all!

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work or any of the songs used below.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

Hermione slowed to a stop as Harry and Ron came running up to join her as they left the Charms class.

"You have been running round all day! What's gotten into you?" demanded Ron.

Hermione smiled and shook her head innocently. "Nothing."

Harry looked at her shrewdly. "'Mione, are you avoiding someone?"

Hermione looked down so that her brown hair fell forward effectively blocking her pink face from sight.

"Not at all, it's just been a tiring day you guys, I want to get it over with and head back to my room."

"Charms was the last lesson and you're running in the opposite direction." Harry pointed out.

Hermione mentally kicked herself.

_No! Now I have to go back to the common room and face Draco after grinding against him and singing that stupid stupid song! Curse your sense of direction Harry!_

She laughed and swept off in the other direction, ignoring the boys with as much dignity as she could muster.

The two boys stared after her. "Harry, is it just me or you do get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

_Please don't be here please don't be here please don't be-_

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione flinched and turned to her right. Yup, there he was stretched out lazily on the black leather sofa that he had insisted on having when they decorated over the holidays.

"Hello Draco."

"Hello Hermione."

His face was pink again but she didn't dare call him out on it when her face was just as flushed. Steeling herself to face the awkwardness she perched gingerly on her armchair.

"How was Charms?" asked Draco at last, valiantly trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Oh it was fine. I got 5 points for Gryffindor."

"Oh good good."

They sat there in silence, refusing to look at one another and silently willing the other to say something to help them ignore the elephant in the middle of the room.

"We're going to be awkward for a long time aren't we?" asked Draco at last.

She turned pinker. "I'm afraid so."

More silence.

"I'm going to go bathe now."

She kicked herself the minute the words left her mouth. The last thing she needed was THAT image in Draco's head right smack next to the mental image of her dirty dancing with him.

She got up, gathered what shreds of dignity she had left and swept up the stairs.

Draco grinned to himself.

_She's adorable._

Unbidden the thought came into his mind.

He probably should feel guilty for thinking something like that about HERMIONE GRANGER whom he'd gone out of his way to humiliate many times in his life at Hogwarts. But he was alone and so he allowed himself to indulge in the memory of a certain vivacious, very pretty face with sparkling brown eyes and cheeks rose-pink from embarrassment.

_What were you thinking Hermione? You don't have to report your movements to him and he does NOT need to know that you're planning to bathe or anything else that involves you being anything other than fully clothed!_

She screamed at herself in her head as she ascended the stairs, resisting the urge to burst into a flat out sprint to get away from Draco's dancing silver-blue eyes.

_Okay just relax Hermione. Relax._

She hummed softly to herself as she drew a bath and made it nice with her favorite bath oil and rose petals. It was the first day and she needed to unwind especially after that horrible singing lesson.

_Oh ho, horrible is it? You didn't think that when you were grinding up against him._

Hermione's momentary calm fled.

_Shouldn't the voice in MY head say stuff that I actually WANT to think about? Shut up Hermione!_

_Aaaah….you've lost it at last._

Hermione lowered herself into the sweet smelling water and closed her eyes. She felt the tension seeping out of her in her cozy, rose-scented, warm little sanctuary.

Lost in her happy little feminine world she allowed herself to relax and sing.

_**H**__:_ _Smile though your heart is aching _

_Smile even though it's breaking. _

_**H and D: **__When there are clouds in the sky _

_you'll get by. _

Hermione stopped singing as she realized there was a very soothing male harmony singing very softly in the background from downstairs. Normally she would've blushed at how loud she must have been but she too was alone so she couldn't help indulging herself in a mental image of Draco singing oh so very softly with her, that small playful, almost shy smile tugging at his lips. _He is not who I thought he was. _ Instead of protesting, therefore, she closed her eyes and continued singing again with a small smile to herself as the lovely male harmony sang on too.

_**H and D: **__If you smile through your pain and sorrow _

_Smile and maybe tomorrow _

_You'll see the sun come shining through _

_For you. _

_Light up your face with gladness, _

_Hide every trace of sadness. _

_Although a tear may be ever so near _

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying. _

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile- _

_If you just smile._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! sorry I haven't updated recently it's been total madness! I can't wait for this exam to be over and done with although I'm terrified! Ok I'm going to stop blabbering now^^. do review ok? thanks for reading!

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work or any of the songs used below.

Later, as Hermione wended her way to Professor Dumbledore's office to submit next month's passwords, she still had a smile on her face as she hummed 'Smile' to herself.

"I don't trust Draco Malfoy an inch!"

She halted in her steps as she overheard the vicious words spoken in a rough, obviously male voice.

"Everyone says he came over to our side later though. He was the one who helped Snape save Dumbledore and everything!" Protested a girl's voice.

The boy's voice she had heard earlier spoke again. "Yeah well I don't buy it. He's rotten through and through. Can you believe Dumbledore made him Head Boy?"

"He _is_ an excellent student-"

The boy cut across her weak defence of him in biting tones. " Well He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was an excellent student too and look how well _he_ turned out! I don't care if the war is over I do not trust that _Malfoy_!"

He spat the word out as if it were poison on his lips.

"Think about it Esther, that boy is as evil as they come, why would he help our side? He probably wants to be the _next_ Dark Lord and needed You-Know-Who out of the way while he plotted his uprising!"

"That's ridiculous! Say what you want, I trust Draco Malfoy because Dumbledore trusts Draco Malfoy."

Hermione stepped swiftly behind a suit of armor as they walked past still arguing over Draco Malfoy. She waited till they had disappeared from sight before stepping out from behind it. Turning around she came face to face with Draco.

"Malfoy!"

His eyes were almost dark and his face was devoid of emotion.

"Malfoy, what that boy said-"

"Save it Granger." He turned on his heels and walked away.

Hermione stared after him with a frown on her face. At last she walked away, heading for the teacher she knew could help: Professor Dumbledore.

"What's troubling you Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore the minute Hermione walked into his office.

She sat down in front of him and leaned forward, her forehead puckered.

"It- it's Malfoy sir. We overheard some students talking about him."

"And?"

"Sir I didn't realize there are still students who think so badly of him! it isn't fair and I know Malfoy feels it, I saw it on his face, he was hurt! I want to help but I barely know him that well!"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"There is nothing you can do to _help_ Hermione, but you can offer comfort."

"How?"

"Believe in him."

Hermione sat back in her chair and slowly the little pucker left her forehead.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Now Miss Granger, to business! Where are the passwords?"

Hermione handed him the paper she had been holding.

"Will that be all Professor?" she asked, rising slightly off her seat as if to go.

"Not quite Miss Granger." He looked up at her, his blue eyes piercing.

She quickly sat back down.

"Your parents are still being searched for by some members of the Order and as yet they have not found them. You know this, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Would you like me to tell them to send all future notices to you rather than me? Or would you prefer to find out anything from me?"

Hermione thought about it and answered.

"I'd rather hear the news straightaway Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and placed his fingertips together.

"Miss Granger these are strange times. Our world is still recovering from the War. Mister Malfoy is still treated with suspicion, revulsion and even hatred. I have received letters from concerned parents demanding his expulsion for fear of his hurting or influencing their children in any way."

Hermione stifled a gasp. Draco Malfoy had saved Dumbledore. His family had come over to the Light side at immense personal risk and she had naively believed that the world would automatically come to see them as heroes.

Dumbledore looked at her and could see the horror and pity in her eyes.

"Naturally I have kept this from him. I understand that you yourself are worried over your parents but I would like you to help him through this time. Hogwarts must look to its' Head Girl and you two must stand strong and together if we are ever to promote unity, not just for Mister Malfoy's sake but also for the sake of our school. Do you think you can understand and help, Miss Granger?"

She nodded fervently.

He smiled at her, the twinkle back in his blue eyes.

"You may go to class now Miss Granger."

She made a face and stood to go.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm guessing you have Music class now?"

The look on her face said it all and he couldn't help another chuckle as she left his office.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya'll! Do keep reviewing as they keep me going ok? Here's the next chappie and again, sorry for taking so long!

I dedicate this chapter to Rhiose for being super helpful and encouraging and also R.A. Bell for being so incredibly sweet! Thanks!

I do not own J.'s work or any of the songs used below.

* * *

"You're late Miss Granger!" trilled Professor Meriwinkle as Hermione entered the classroom. She was wearing neon green robes today; Hermione winced.

"I'm sorry Professor I was with the Headmaster."

She slipped into her seat and noticed Draco slumped onto his desk, his face emotionless, his eyes staring blankly at the chalkboard.

"Today, class, we are going to do duets!"

The silence was deafening.

Professor Meriwinkle pouted.

"Well I know how to make this more exciting! Your duets will have to be dedicated to someone!"

Silence.

Their teacher's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I really didn't want to have to do this you two. Come here."

Startled by her unusually stern tone the two Heads obediently went up to her desk. Quick as lightning she snapped two wristbands on their wrists. They stared at her in confusion.

"Like it? I enchanted them myself with the Headmaster's help."

Hermione scrutinized her wrist. It was a thin band, completely clear with a hint of pink running through. Draco's was identical except that his had a hint of blue in it.

"What are they Professor?" asked Draco at last, his curiosity jolting him out of his listlessness.

"They're specially made mood bracelets. The thing is, whenever one of you feels a surge of emotion towards or connected to someone using a similar bracelet you won't be able to help yourself bursting into song! Fun yes?"

Ignoring the looks of horror on their faces she cheerfully went on.

"The best part is this means you not only sing to one another but also to or for yourselves! This is the best way to improve your solos and duets since you two aren't very enthusiastic yet! So! Face each other and give them a go!"

Reluctantly they looked at each other as Professor Meriwinkle sat behind her desk to watch.

"Anyday now Granger."

"After you Malfoy."

They glared at each other willing the other to embarrass themselves first.

"No no no you two, it won't work if you two are going to be grumpy about it! Look at each other. Really look at each other. What emotions rise to the surface?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked into Draco's eyes. He seemed reluctant to stare back into hers but yet found himself compelled to do so. For a few minutes they stared into each other's eyes in silence. Professor Meriwinkle patiently waited at her desk, reading a book on famous singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck.

"I know you're hurt." Hermione said softly.

His eyes hardened then softened again.

"It's nothing Granger."

"No it isn't."

His jaw clenched a little.

"You really need to stop flattering yourself Granger, no matter how many books you read you can't always have ALL the answers alright? Yes what we heard left me gutted but you can't fix it Granger! You think you have the right to boss other people around just because you read more books than the average human? I know your type Granger, self-satisfied, smug and always convinced you're right."

She felt a surge of anger, hot and metallic in the back of her throat, rising like bile.

"That would've hurt if any of it were true. You know _nothing_ about me Draco Malfoy."

She spat the words at him as viciously as she could and her venom would've put some Slytherins to shame.

The bangle began to glow pink around Hermione's wrist and they both stared at it. Professor Meriwinkle clapped her hands in glee.

Hermione felt words she hadn't even known she knew rise effortlessly to her lips before she could rein them in. Her hands moved up of their own accord and shoved him into the chair and she began to sing.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions man_

_We're all entitled to them_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

She sneered a sneer worthy of even him, Draco Malfoy.

_Let me hold your crown babe_

Professor Meriwinkle smiled.

"And THAT dear students, is how the bangles work."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to the few but sweet people who reviewed! No flames yet so I guess I'm still doing okay! Been crazy busy and I can't guarantee how soon I'll be able to update! Sorry! Enjoy!

This is dedicated to all the sweet people who put this on their alert list. Please do leave reviews for me as I'm constantly afflicted with writer's block these days and I'd love suggestions and input from all of you!

I do not own JK Rowling's work or any songs used below.

* * *

"I want at _least_ five feet on the common mistakes made in brewing this potion, how it affects the effects of the potion and how they can be rectified on my desk by Wednesday next week. _No exceptions._"

Here Slughorn shot a Look at Dean and Seamus who grinned sheepishly.

"Class dismissed."

Hermione gathered up her books and fell into step with Harry and Ron as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

She cheerfully chatted with them about random topics, enjoying the fluid flow of banter. Ron had learned wisdom it seemed and was being very chummy again.

"Think you can escape sitting at the Prefects' table tonight 'mione?" asked Harry.

She sighed.

"No I'd love to but it's harder when you're supposed to sit at the head of it. I'll make it up to you guys though. How about we spend tomorrow's free period in the Gryffindor common room? It'll be just like old times!"

Harry smiled.

"What? We're not good enough for your private sitting room?" he asked teasingly.

She pursed her lips.

"Not until you two learn to keep a civil tongue in your head when you see Malfoy."

The two scowled. "Fine. We'll work on it."

"But we warn you it'll take a while." added Ron.

She nodded appreciatively and made her way to her seat.

Her co-Head was already there, curtly nodding to acknowledge her presence.

She nodded back and sat down, helping herself to a few slices of smoked salmon.

The usual noise that filled the hall was momentarily interrupted by the loud hoot of a school owl that flew in and landed beside Draco's plate.

He stared at it as did quite a few others; it was fairly unusual to receive letters in the evening.

He opened it and his eyes widened. No one else noticed for they had turned back to their dinner.

Only Hermione watched the play of emotions on his face. Shock. Anger. Shame. Humiliation. Pain.

"Are you okay?" she whispered softly so that only he could hear.

For a second his jaw clenched and his eyes were steely then he thrust the short letter across to her. It was crudely printed in a childish sloppy hand.

YOU ARE A MONSTER. DON'T THINK YOURSELF SO GREAT FOR HELPING DUMBLEDORE AT THE LEAST MINUTE. IT WAS AN ACT OF COWARDICE. YOU ARE UNFIT TO STEP INTO THIS SCHOOL LET ALONE LEAD IT. DON'T THINK WE ACCEPT YOU.

Hermione gasped and looked up. Before she could say anything two more owls swooped down.

Draco stared at them in dread and reached for them with a trembling hand. His eyes scanned the page quickly and he flung them from him as if they might bite him.

Hermione read them with growing nausea.

CRAWL BACK TO YOUR HOLE YOU TREACHEROUS SNAKE.

YOU ARE FILTH. IF YOU WERE DECENT YOU WOULD STOP POLLUTING HOGWARTS WITH YOUR PRESENCE.

"Draco…"

"Save it." he spat.

Getting to his feet he turned away ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"Draco.."

He turned and glared at her.

"Save it."

His tones were icy and she would have taken offence if not for what she caught a glimpse of just as he turned away and all but fled the Hall: grey eyes wet with tears of hurt and shame.

She did what seemed the only thing to do.

She rushed after him, snatching up the letters as she went to save them from prying eyes.

Dumbledore gazed after them in sorrow.

"I hoped to save him this Minerva. I supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later." he said sadly.

She too had worry in her eyes.

"Should we comfort the boy Albus?"

"I do believe Miss Granger will. Best to let her. He might not want to speak to us adults at the moment."

They sighed in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! First off, I am so so sorry but my story(and my drabbles) are going to be left in storage for a really long time due to the exam of my life looming up soon. Just another quick chappie dashed off in a mad hurry! Sorry ya'll!

This chapter is dedicated to The-edge-of-reason simply for being the best reviewer EVER! Everytime you leave me a comment you just make my day so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! God bless you!

OK I'm going to shut up now. ^^ RnR!

I do not own any of J.K Rowling's work or any of the songs used below.

Hermione all but ran through the corridor as she looked for Draco. She couldn't tell why she was concerned but she was. Others looked at him and saw a former Death Eater but when she looked at him she didn't see all that. She saw a tousle-haired boy flushing as he asked for help with his Transfiguration. A twinkling-eyed boy with a mischievous smirk as he playfully flirted with her in Music class. That was the boy she was concerned for.

She caught a glimpse of pale gold and halted in her tracks. He was sitting on a broad window sill hugging his knees, glaring stormily out at the lake.

"Malfoy."

She reached out as if to touch his shoulder and jumped as he spun around and grabbed her wrist with surprisingly strong, slender fingers.

"I don't need your pity _Granger_." he snarled.

"Malfoy, I-"

"Do you ever shut up Granger? There's nothing you can say alright? I don't _want_ to hear what you have to say! Just go away Granger."

She stood there, refusing to walk away.

"Why are you still here Granger? Piss. Off."

He yanked up his sleeve and thrust the Dark Mark into her face and smiled a horrible mirthless smile.

"You see this? This is who I am, who they think me to be. I'm a monster. A Death Eater."

"Draco."

The sound of his first name on her lips startled him. The bitter anger in his eyes faded a little as he looked up at her.

Her eyes were clear and she didn't flinch away from his Mark. There was no pity written on her face nor was there dislike or disgust.

"You're not a monster. You're not a Death Eater. You're not a coward. You're not filth. You're not a snake. You're Draco."

He looked at her, speechless. She stared steadily back at him, her eyes very soft, her tone firm.

"Why?" he asked at last. It was a vague question but Hermione understood. She smiled at him.

"Because I've seen a new side to you. I won't deny you were a complete arse in the past. But I sincerely believe you've turned over a new leaf. I- I want to be friends with you Draco."

He stared at her in silence. To her surprise, she really meant that. She wanted to be friends with him. Her instincts told her there was an amazing, vulnerable person desperately in need of a friend beneath that evil, hateful mask he put on.

His eyes softened and, to her astonishment, shone with tears. He let go of her wrist and turned back to the window.

She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone needs someone Draco."

He didn't turn around but she glimpsed the lone tear rolling down his hollow cheek. He had never known the touch of a friend, someone who actually cared enough to want to be there simply because he was hurting. His heart gave an almost painful throb of emotion. His bracelet began to glow brightly on his wrist as his lips finally parted to reveal a little of the pain he carried inside.

_**D:**__ I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold_

_On to a time when _

_Nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain_

_What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

His voice echoed in the empty corridor as he trailed off, a little of his hurt spilling out into the world through a song he didn't know as it flowed effortlessly over his lips.

"I'm a terrible person Granger."

His voice was soft and the only sign of emotion was a slight break at the end.

He was softer looking now, no longer tensed as if anticipating a fight. Something had broken deep down inside him long ago and she sensed that the letters were nothing but the final straw that had led to the breakdown that had been building up all this while. And yet… somehow… it was that very pain that showed her there was still hope for him.

She looked at him and saw the boy he had been and the man he could become and her heart warmed to him. She gently squeezed his shoulder in mute sympathy. Hesitatingly, he placed his hand over hers and held it there, as if she was anchoring him in a storm.

Her bracelet began to shine as she looked down at Draco Malfoy, her _friend_.

_**H:**__ You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh, I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And darkness still inside you_

_Make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

Here the light from her bracelet dimmed a little and, though she knew the words of the song she felt herself neatly jump a line-she couldn't sing something that wasn't completely true to him-the bracelets' magic apparently prevented it.

_**H: **__So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, _

_True colors, are beautiful, _

_Like a rainbow._

Draco didn't seem to notice the missing line. Shocked, Hermione realized that he was crying, his shoulders heaving as his tears flowed.

He stood up in a swift elegant motion and pulled her into his arms.

She rubbed his back gently as he cried on her shoulder, sobbing as if his heart had broken.

After a minute he managed to choke out a single line, muffled by the soft material of her cloak:

"Thank you-Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please forgive me for my shameless neglect of this story! This chapter may not be very well written since I'm just recovering from one of my worst cases of writer's block so I apologize in advance. RnR if you can please!

* * *

Hermione made sure she was clean and presentable before she slipped on her pink robe and stepped out the door, bracing herself for more awkwardness. To her surprise, Draco was already up and actually moving around instead of sprawled out on his usual couch.

He looked up at her and nodded from where he had just set something on their table.

"Morning."

She nodded in return, noting his careful tone and decided caution was probably the wisest course to take. Draco Malfoy was decidedly not the kind of person who was used to sharing emotions with others and she was afraid of making him clam up again. As it was he was already carrying himself with the old haughty grace he had before.

"Why up so early?"

He gestured towards their shared coffee table. On it were two hot cups of coffee and his Transfiguration textbook.

"You did say you'd tutor me." he replied. She was pleased to note that his drawl was noticeably less condescending.

"Of course. I think we should be able to cover one subtopic before breakfast and then if Professor McGonagall covers more than that in class later we can go over what you don't understand in the evening."

He nodded and she began to explain, pausing now and again to sip her coffee which was surprisingly well brewed for someone who probably had had servants attending to his every need all his life.

While discussing Transfiguration both were at ease as Hermione was in her element and Draco was an attentive student. When she was done however they were both at a loss as to how to act.

"I'll wash the cups." she said at last and quickly brought them over to the little sink they had in the corner they called the kitchen.

"Thank you for the tutoring." he offered, his tone stiff and uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the coffee."

She kept her back to him as she washed.

"Granger."

She turned to look at him but he wasn't looking at her. He was slouched in his chair, his eyes fixed on the empty fireplace and his hair messy again; the surest sign of Transfiguration-induced frustration.

"Granger." he repeated, his voice very soft and completely emotionless.

She didn't answer and turned back to dry the mugs as she understood he wasn't so much calling her as trying out her name. She had been silently pondering the issue as well. Malfoy seemed harsh after the intimacy of what they had shared but the name Draco was strange and unfamiliar in her mouth.

"Hermione."

She started and whipped around. He had the tiniest smile on his face as he tried out her name again. "Hermione."

He sounded like he was savoring the syllables and something about the way her name was formed on those lips gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Are we having breakfast together..Hermione?" he asked, a pleased smile on his face as he did his best to act nonchalant.

She hesitated and immediately a flash of disappointment crossed his features.

_This is his way of thanking me._

The realization was startling. She smiled however and pretended not to have noticed anything. She had agreed to help Draco and was not about to turn away his timidly offered olive branch.

"I'd love to Draco."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm doing my best to update as soon as I can so do keep reviewing to help keep the juices flowing alright? By the way, I need a better summary for this story and I need your help. If any of you have any ideas or think a particular excerpt would look good let me know yeah? Thanks!

* * *

"Hermione?"

They had left their common room only to be greeted by Ron again.

"Ron!"

Draco looked at Ron's face and noted his look of determination.

"Good morning Weasel. I'll leave you two to it then."

He swept off leaving an awkward silence behind him.

"Hermione. We are going to talk."

Ron's tone left her no choice but to nod and silently bring him into her common room.

"What is it Ron?"

"This is going to get a little awkward but promise me you'll hear me out." Ron said.

She promised, praying he wasn't going to confess his feelings.

"I've liked you for quite some time now." She sighed and plopped down into a chair.

"But! Lately I noticed you don't feel the same way like you used to. And the thing is it got me thinking and I realized…I don't love you in that way at all. As a sister I love you to bits but as anything more…well I looked at the whole situation objectively and it's just a crush. In fact it's already fading. I'm telling you this because I don't want us to be uncomfortable around each other. You're one of my best mates."

He stared at her, his eyes clear. She got up in silence and put her arms around him.

"You're all grown up Ron." she said, her tone teasing.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm not dumb you know. You're too good a chum to lose."

Her answering smile was bright. "Thank you Ron."

"No problem 'Mione. I told Harry by the way."

She linked her arm with his and they left the room together.

"What did he say?"

"He said I was being very wise and mature. Always you two with the tone of surprise."

She chuckled. "Well I agree with Harry."

"Thanks. Joining us for breakfast?"

By this time they had reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry beamed to see his two best friends at ease with each other again.

"Yeah Hermione," urged Harry, "join us!"

"Listen you two, I promised I'd have breakfast with Draco."

Their jaws dropped.

"Be civil boys. He's not what we thought he was alright? I fully intend to give him a chance and I'm hoping you two will be mature enough to stay calm and back me up."

"She called him Draco." pointed out Ron at last, looking slightly dazed.

"Not Malfoy." continued Harry who also looked mildly shell shocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well thank you boys for pointing that out. Now that you've ensured we all have a firm grasp of the obvious I'm going to have breakfast with my new friend _Draco_. I suggest you two come to terms with what I said."

She walked briskly off to sit with Draco again leaving two dumbstruck best friends in her wake.

"What was all that about?" asked Draco.

"Just…making up with Ron." she answered airily as she buttered a piece of toast.

She could sense his curiosity but refused to gratify it.

"You called me your friend." he said quietly.

She accidentally dropped her butter knife into the milk jar.

"What?"

"I can lip read." he offered by way of explaination.

"So what if I did?" she demanded.

He shrugged and quietly resumed eating his bacon.

Hermione realized she wanted to hear him acknowledge her as a friend in words too but he remained silent. She huffily turned away from him to try and retrieve her butter knife from where it was drowning and polluting the milk.

A school owl swooped up to her and dropped a small note in her lap. She recognized the writing as Dumbledore's and quickly opened it.

'Be patient. Mr. Malfoy is an expert at neatly hiding feelings away in compartments so secure even he has trouble getting to them. Excellent job so far though Miss Granger.'

She smiled at the words of encouragement and looked over to where Dumbledore was chatting with Snape. He winked at her in return.

"I appreciate that." Draco said stiffly, his voice so soft she thought she had imagined it.

She wanted to push for more but she realized it was hardly the best thing to do so she just nodded and resumed nibbling her toast.

They ate together in silence for a little while.

"I take it back." Draco whispered at last.

"Take what back?" she asked, turning in her seat to look at him. He stared steadily at the jar of jam in front of him. She waited patiently as she could see him struggling to say the words out loud. He licked his lips as if tasting the words he was trying to get out and didn't like the taste.

"Everything." He said, his cheeks turning pink again.

She looked at him, taking in his messy pale gold hair, his surprisingly delicate features, his obvious embarrassment and unease.

"Well then the best thing to do is start over." She said matter-of-factly. He turned to face her.

She stuck out her hand to him.

"Hi there. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

He stared at her hand and she knew he was struggling to put aside his prejudices against her once and for all. After a few seconds a small smile spread slowly across his face and he seized her hand determinedly, his blush fading.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

She grinned at him.

"Shall we go to Music class then?"

He grinned back. The change was startling. He was unrecognizable as the sneering bully he'd always been.

"We shall."

He stood up and gallantly took her book bag for her.

It was her turned to be amazed. Across the hall Harry and Ron were staring in shock as well.

"Let's go see what new torture she has in store for us then."

She obediently got to her feet and followed him.

_I'm trying. I really am._

Draco cast a sidelong glance at the pretty witch next to him.

_I think…she can help me._

They entered the class and encountered their teacher in egg-yolk yellow.

Her eyes lit up as she saw them come in.

"Excellent! We may begin!"

They groaned in unison.

"Yes Professor."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Dear readers, I'm sorry for the last two chapters. I'm still suffering the lingering effects of writer's block and upon reading back I am ashamed of how I've been writing. Please spare a minute or two to share your advice and criticism on any of my stories but this one in particular. And if this stubborn chapter comes out wrong then forgive me!

I do not profit from the writing of this story and I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any songs used here.

* * *

"First things first. Come here you two."

They warily took a step back at once; after what had happened the first time she said that they weren't about to trust that line again any time soon.

"I said, _come here_." It was amazing how she could look so cheerful but still sound so menacing.

They went up to her desk and she tapped their bracelets with her wand, muttering under her breath as she did so. The bracelets glowed and became a little less transparent, like diamond now instead of pure water. They would have been so beautiful if they weren't forcing the wearers to spill their hearts out.

"There. I've made them a little less truthful. You see, whenever they force you to sing, I hear you singing-although of course I don't see anything that would be too much an invasion of your privacy. After Miss Granger here had to jump a line I realized the bracelets were too powerful so I lessened the need for honesty a little. Strong emotions will still compel you to sing only now you can include lines that might be a little untrue."

"What line did she jump?" demanded Draco at once.

Professor Meriwinkle smiled and gestured for them to be seated, ignoring Draco's question.

"Professor what line did she jump?" asked Draco again. Hermione averted her eyes from his and sat down obediently.

"Alas deafness is a common ailment of one as old as I am. I'm afraid I cannot hear a word you say my dear boy so please be seated at once."

To Hermione's surprise he took a seat next to her, scowling as he did so.

"Now then my dears, we'll just do a little theory today although you'll have to sing at the end of the lesson so I can make sure your singing skills are still satisfactory."

She waved her wand and a couple of music theory books floated to Hermione and Draco.

"Copy down what I write now dears."

She turned to the board and began to mark the position of the different notes.

"My book's ruined." observed Draco.

"Let me see."

Hermione flipped quickly through his book which was in perfect condition.

"There's nothing wrong with it Draco."

"It's covered in these lines! How am I supposed to write on it?" He demanded.

Hermione bit the corner of her bottom lip and asked their teacher for a little help. Professor Meriwinkle kindly did her best to explain the necessity of lines for studying the theory of music.

Draco shook his head. "Musicians." he said as if speaking of those who were mentally unsound.

"Everything clear now Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor." He obediently set to work copying down music notes as Professor Meriwinkle explained and demonstrated the notes on her piano.

It was a peaceful lesson and as their teacher proved herself perfectly knowledgeable in the subject and no singing was required, the two Heads found themselves respecting her a little more and even enjoyed the lesson as, when it came to music, both Draco and Hermione were on even footing i.e. they were both equally clueless.

At one point, while their teacher was writing on the blackboard, Draco slid a note over to Hermione who opened it as discreetly as possible.

'You're not jumping out of your seat to answer questions today. Is my presence too much for you?'

She glared at him as he smirked and quickly wrote a reply, the point of her quill almost tearing the scrap of parchment.

'You're just glad because I'm not highlighting your lack of brains.'

'Touché'

'Stop this at once.'

'Why? You're obviously enjoying our banter.'

'I am not!'

'Are too.'

'I most certainly am not.'

'Then why are you still replying?'

'I'm trying to get you to stop.'

'As if. You just want to go back to being the perfect boring little student but my presence is too distracting for you.'

'At least I'm responsible!'

'No you're not.'

'When have I ever failed to be responsible?'

'You're writing notes in class.'

Draco smothered a snigger at the look on her face.

'You're going to get us in trouble now pay attention or I'll beat you at this subject too.'

She won the argument with that line as she knew she would. Draco immediately stuffed the scrap of parchment into his bag and returned his fullest attention to Professor Meriwinkle as she began explaining about counts and beats.

Hermione couldn't help a guilty smile though. She _had_ enjoyed the silly, brief little argument with Draco since there had been no malice in it. It was probably a bad thing that they still couldn't help arguing with each other but there hadn't been any spite in it at least.

"All clear?" asked their teacher at last.

Hermione and Draco nodded, dread rising in them.

'_Please let her have forgotten'_ thought Draco.

'_Please let there be not enough time'_ thought Hermione.

But as luck would have it-

"Time to sing my dears! Up you get."

They reluctantly got up and stood on the little stage she had added to the front of the classroom since their last lesson.

"Pretend I'm not here and imagine what you would say to each other then let the bracelets take over." she instructed.

Both Draco and Hermione stared at her in disbelief; how on earth were you supposed to ignore someone dressed in robes so bright a blind man could spot them?

"Go on then dears."

They turned and stared at each other.

Hermione couldn't help noticing how unique his eyes were, stone grey with a hint of blue and stared into them.

He too was a little mesmerized by her clear brown eyes, so much so that he felt the strangest compulsion to be honest with her which did not happen often with him; generally he hid his feelings and only showed those that were negative and in keeping with what he then thought was befitting those of the name of Malfoy.

"I want to be your friend." He admitted at last.

She smiled as his cheeks turned pink.

"You already are." she replied simply.

"No technically you are my friend but I don't think I can be yours." he said hesitantly.

"Why?"

Her eyes really were very compelling. That or he was suffering from an acute case of verbal diarrhea.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why?" she asked again.

Professor Meriwinkle smiled to herself quietly as she sat forgotten in a corner, sipping from her little flask.

"Because you're a good person. I've only just started learning how to not be a bad one." he confessed.

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought of that kind of silly brooding and-her bracelet started glowing.

Hermione felt her unwilling lips part and the song already spilling out.

_**H**__: Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight _

_On this planet they call earth_

Draco's bracelet started to glow too and he found himself answering her, the truth flying from his lips before he could stop himself.

_**D**__: You don't know about my past_

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

Here Hermione broke in determined to make him see things in a brighter light. Sadly it still came out in song as their bracelets glowed, pink and blue light shining on each other's faces.

_**H**__: But what do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

A glimmer of hope shone forth to Draco as he allowed a small crack to show in the armor which shielded his feelings from others.

_**D**__: I just wanna start again_

_Maybe you could show me how to try_

She broke in again, pressing her fingers to his lips, not because she didn't want to hear what he had to sing but because something was prompting her, telling her the next line suited her better.

_**H**__: Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin!_

She felt a little release as she belted out that last note. Emboldened she allowed herself to follow the promptings of the bracelet's magic and sang straight at him without any hesitation this time.

_**H**__: What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

The bracelets' light dimmed and faded. Professor Meriwinkle came over, beaming at them.

"Beautifully done my dears! Miss Granger your control of your voice was superb and Mr. Malfoy you added an original feel to that song considering the original artist was female! Excellent! Ten points each! Now for homework, read up as much as you can on the history of music amongst wizards and the influence of muggle music on said history. Beautiful singing my dears truly!"

Her voice broke the spell and they turned from each other.

"Thanks Professor." they mumbled.

"You may go off to your next class now."

They left the class, Draco again surprising Hermione by carrying her bag for her.

They walked in silence, dwelling on their singing earlier.

"Alright." Draco said at length.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

He ran his hand through his hair, cheeks pink again.

"You asked what I thought about taking a chance on you didn't you? I said alright. But don't expect me to be all mushy or anything. And don't get any ideas!" he blustered, his cheeks getting redder.

Hermione could've danced for joy at her success but decided the best way to lighten the situation for him was humor and adopted that tack.

"You flatter yourself Draco."

"We both know you want me Hermione. That's why you're being so nice to me this year. You can no longer repress your longing for me."

"Who's the one blushing then?" she demanded, her argumentative side aroused.

That silenced him effectively and she smirked like a Slytherin all the way to their Charms class.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Please do keep reviewing and offering me help alright? I'm afflicted with writer's block so crippling I'm almost brain dead where this story is concerned. I apologize a thousand times over if my writing has been disappointing to you all so far. I'm sorry! On another note, chapter 4 of my drabbles has been removed and separated as a one shot in its' own right so feel free to RnR!**

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter and though I may occasionally take liberties with lyrics I do not own any of the songs used here. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

That evening, Hermione decided against the library and settled down snugly on her couch to go over her essay and revise her Transfiguration. Tutoring Draco was proving to be more of a challenge that she had expected as he was fairly brilliant when he really put his mind to it and more than once she had found herself unable to answer his questions.

"Someone at the door Miss Granger." sang the front door.

Hermione gave herself a mental pat on the back at the success of her magical modification to the door and got up to let her guest in.

"Surprise!"

She beamed with pleasure at the sight of Harry and Ron and hugged them both. Once she had installed a cup of hot chocolate in their hands and got them settled on the couch she sank into her armchair and tucked her feet up under her.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"We've missed you 'Mione." said Harry truthfully.

"Yeah! I mean we get that you want to give Malfoy a second chance or whatever but what with spending time with Malfoy, your Head duties and all the studying you've been doing we barely get the chance to see you anymore." complained Ron.

She smiled. "I'm sorry you two I guess things have been pretty hectic."

"So 'Mione. Now that we three are all here together, tell us the deal with Malfoy."

Ron nodded. "Yeah Hermione spill the beans." he agreed.

She nursed her cup and looked at them thoughtfully.

"Promise to save all comments for _after_ I'm done talking?"

They nodded, looking every inch the picture of innocence.

She took a deep breath and launched into every event of the time she had spent as Draco's co-Head. She skipped certain things that she felt were Draco's secrets to keep such as the time he had cried and the moment of trust they had shared afterwards. But she did tell them how she felt and what she thought of everything, trying to impress on them how much she felt Draco needed help.

To do them credit they listened and bit back every comment they wanted to make and her heart swelled to see them faithfully hearing her out even though Harry had always hated Draco and Ron was generally quick to anger.

"So you really think that all these years he's been _good_?" asked Ron incredulously when she was done.

"He's been nothing but a cruel bully for years Hermione. I mean we both know your judgement's good and all but do you think maybe you're just pitying him a tad too much?" added Harry.

She shook her head. "I think he started out as just another silly, over-spoilt Malfoy yes. And I know full well his behavior these past few years has been decidedly less than exemplary especially to us three but I think he started picking on us like that because he was jealous of us."

They stared at her and she sighed, exasperated.

"Honestly you two! Have you ever heard of empathy? Look, Harry's been getting loads of attention and admiration because he's been The Boy Who Lived and and The Chosen One and all that as far back as we can remember right? Well I don't think Draco gets a lot of either of that since his family are all austere and pure blood. And people don't really take to Draco since he has that same stand-offish vibe as the rest of his family. It's not his fault since they must have all been brought up that way but he probably realized all his money and pure-blood ancestry couldn't get him what Harry had and that made him bitter!"

Harry was a bit red in the face at this point and hastily changed the focus of attention to someone other than himself.

"What about Ron then?"

"That's even more obvious! Ron's got this huge family who are about as close-knit as you can get! Draco's an only child, isn't it obvious that he envies Ron his big loving family? He knows he's richer but the Weasleys have exactly what his wealth can't buy him so it's no wonder he likes trying to make Ron and his family miserable."

"What about you then?" demanded Ron at once, just as eager as Harry was to shift the conversation away from himself.

"According to everything he's been brought up to believe in I'm supposed to be some stupid, inferior beast. Instead I'm getting better grades than him-"

"And everyone else." interjected Harry, earning him a pointed Look from Hermione.

"Like I was saying, I'm getting better grades than him in all our classes and disrupting all his comfortable, preconceived prejudices. Small wonder he didn't like me."

Harry and Ron were silent for awhile, digesting her words.

Harry looked at her shrewdly.

"This isn't out of pity is it? There's something else here. 'Fess up."

She blushed a little.

It was true. She liked Draco for his own sake now that he was actually trying to shed his past mistakes.

"He's…nice." she said lamely.

To her surprise her friends didn't laugh. Harry looked a little disgusted it was true and Ron was clearly struggling to hold back something argumentative but they both nodded albeit reluctantly.

"If you really think so Hermione.." said Harry.

"Then we'll take your word for it and try too." finished Ron.

She put her cup down and flung her arms about them.

"Thank you for being so mature about this."

Harry patted her back and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Always the tone of surprise."

* * *

**Yeah i know there's no Draco here but I find it unnatural to read a fic where Harry and Ron barely crop up since they're so close. And if any of you like Ron bashing you won't like this story yeah? Just a caution. I don't believe Ron was ever so dumb or so utterly lacking in manners or sensitivity(Give our queen some credit she'd never make Ron so bad!). Thanks for reading so far you sweethearts! And please do vote in the virgin movie media awards alright? Harry Potter crops up in the best guy category(vote for Tom!), best girl category(our beautiful Emma!), best family movie of the year, best scene of the year and best villian( Go Voldy!). **

**Make yourselves heard Potterheads! If possible, vote everyday! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I'd like to dedicate this chappie to all you sweethearts who read and secretly favorite my stories or put them on your alert list. Thank you all so much. I only wish you'd review so I can thank you properly since I rarely open my emails. But thank you all so so much!**

**No copyright infringement intended regarding usage of Harry Potter related material and songs.**

* * *

It was hard work.

Hermione had to admit it. The hatred of years could not be undone so quickly. They still argued and Draco would sneer at her and she would roll her eyes at him and they'd go off at each other. They each comforted themselves with the realization that though they might argue and hurl invectives at one another they no longer actually intended to hurt, only to drive the other one mad.

They didn't, _couldn't_, be all chummy suddenly but they had unconsciously fallen into a pattern.

In the morning, Draco would make hot drinks and Hermione would tutor him in Transfiguration.

They would go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast together. They would talk about Head duties or Music class and sometimes they would practice spells together. Once in awhile, Hermione would try and persuade him to join her and her friends for breakfast. The fact that he had no friends to introduce her to meant he rarely gave in. They had an unspoken agreement to ignore the dirty looks Draco received every time he went near Hermione or any of her friends. The amount of dirty looks increased if they spoke about anything not related to their Head duties and other such necessary, dull topics which meant they were civil and formal at every meal time. If too many people started glaring and whispering he would quietly get up and leave her side to eat his breakfast alone in their common room. This too was a taboo subject between them and Draco appreciated her silence on the topic.

If they shared any class he would quietly carry her bag for her, keeping a safe distance away from her. She knew he still struggled to overcome his previous prejudices and she didn't blame him. Draco was aware that she too, fought to overcome her previous revulsion and contempt towards him.

It was only at night that they acted normally around each other. They'd each take turns soaking all their stress away and then they'd curl up in their most comfortable clothes and get to know each other.

Sometimes Draco would quietly listen as Hermione spilled out her fear of never finding her parents who were still somewhere in Australia, where the Order members had yet to find them. Other nights it was Hermione's turn to listen as Draco spoke haltingly of the father whom everyone had thought cruel, yet who was in reality only a man who loved his little family but had made the wrong choices or of the mother whom people spoke of as cold yet who loved her husband and her son passionately no matter what. These confidences were always very brief as they both wished to avoid anymore interference from their bracelets so it took many weeks before each warmed up to the other.

Most nights though, they would do their homework together while chatting about random things from their favorite hobbies to opinions on whether cats or dogs were cuter pets.

"Hey Draco?"

Draco looked up from his essay. They had been working in a comfortable silence, having already decided that their Music teacher was _not_ completely blind but definitely visually impaired in some way.

"Have you ever tried doing anything Muggle?" she asked.

Draco stared at her blankly. "No."

"Do you want to give it a try?"

She crossed her fingers under the table as he stared at her, his jaw clenched. She waited patiently as he fought to squash the reflex feelings of disgust and contempt.

"What do you have in mind?" he managed at last, his expression wary.

It was more than she had hoped for and she took a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of karaoke?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Tom proposed to Jade! Somebody please confirm or disprove that! **

**I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Draco looked about him in wonder. He had never used the Room of Requirement except for that one horrible year so it amazed him to see it as anything pleasant.

"This is an ordinary Muggle karaoke room." said Hermione, gesturing weakly at the surroundings. She had dragged him to the Room of Requirement the next night after having spent that night explaining the concept to him. Now, looking at Draco in such Muggle surroundings was making her nervous and she was beginning to wonder if her idea was awful after all.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing.

"It's a screen, that's where the lyrics will appear, like I told you remember?"

"But it states clearly in Hogwarts, a History-" he stopped and glared at her defensively as her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"You read Hogwarts, a History?" she whispered.

"Yes. What's it to you?" he knew he was being rude but he couldn't help it. Even though they had grown to like each other's company much more over the past few weeks it still took some effort to control the habit of being rude to her and being in such strange surroundings filled with such strange objects was getting to him more than he cared to admit resulting in him feeling particularly defensive and edgy.

She smiled.

"I love it! Honestly you would think more people would care enough to find out more about this place but up until now I always thought I was the only one who ever bothered!" she exclaimed.

"That's probably why no one around you bothered then. They knew they could just ask you." he observed, feeling himself relax a little.

"Funny that's what Harry and Ron said too!" she exclaimed, pleased at finding that the boys had something in common.

Draco scowled.

"What's that stick over there?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's a microphone. Basically it's Muggle technology to reproduce the effects of the sonoros charm."

He frowned and examined it.

"Like I was saying Hermione, it states clearly that Muggle appliances and technology or whatever can't function here since there's too much-"

"Magic in the air." finished Hermione. "Right, well all I had to do was tell the Room I wanted a nice soundproof karaoke place where Muggle stuff would work."

Draco frowned.

"I'm cold. Can we just get everything working?" He complained.

Hermione took in his thin cotton shirt and sleeping trousers.

"I did tell you to wear your robe." she admonished as she went to turn on the mic.

A lot of struggling later she was forced to admit the mic was acting up and the screen was basically useless. Draco was by now complaining steadily and grating her nerves raw.

Their frustration mounted at the other and by now they had both reverted to calling each other Granger and Malfoy again.

So caught up were they in bickering over whose fault it was they both forgot to control their rising irritation until a pink and blue glow filled the room.

Their eyes widened in horror.

"No-" Hermione choked out and then the bracelets took over.

_**D: **__The samples won't delay but the cables_

_**H: **__Say something, anything_

_**D:**__ Test, one two three_

Hermione rolled her eyes in contempt.

_**H:**__Anything but that._

She shook her head as if trying to clear it but it failed to calm her down or to stop the bracelet.

_This is weird_

_**D: **__It's weird_

_**H: **__Very weird_

_**D: **__Freaking weird_

_**H: **__I'm so mad that I don't know what to do_

_**D: **__Fighting with microphones_

_Freezing down to my bones_

_And to top it all off I'm with you!_

_**H: **__Feel like going insane?_

_Got a fire in your brain_

_And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

Draco glared at her as she knowingly raised her eyebrow.

_**D: **__As a matter of fact_

He all but spat the line at her and she had the nerve to interrupt him!

_**H: **__Honey I know this act_

_It's called the tango Maureen._

They both stopped as the light from their bracelets faded, glaring at each other.

They remained that way for a full minute before Hermione started laughing.

"What in Merlin's name is there to laugh about Granger?" Draco demanded at once.

"Well except for the part where none of the Muggle equipment worked as I planned we did sing together. And you have no idea how funny you look glaring at me in your pajamas for planning something that didn't work out when technically it went swimmingly." she pointed out, bursting into more laughter at the incredulous look on Draco's face as he stood there in his thin shirt and baby blue pajama pants trying not to look cold.

At last he saw the humor in the situation and gave in to her laughter with an easy grace.

_How nice he can be! I never thought Draco could deal with someone laughing at him so well!_ thought Hermione, pleased.

But then, Hermione didn't know (and Draco would rather die than admit it to even himself) that a lot of it was probably because that 'someone' looked amazingly pretty with her hair in a loose ponytail, little curls coming loose around her face as she laughed, eyes shining and cheeks rosy with mirth.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Just would like to beg all you creative minds to help me come up with a decent summary for this story? Please? Pretty please?**

**I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"Is Draco here?"

Hermione stared for a moment at the most unexpected visitor she could think of outside her common room door.

It had been a normal evening. They had been working on passwords for the next month and they'd actually been having a good laugh as each tried to come up with the most ridiculous passwords they could think of.

Draco had been more cheerful than she had ever seen him and she was pleased; she had received a letter from the Order saying they had yet to find her parents and all day she had been struggling to keep from imagining the worst. Harry and Ron had helped and Draco's sudden good humor prevented her from brooding.

Then their door had announced a visitor and so it was that she now found herself face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise?" Hermione managed at last.

"May I see Draco?" he asked stiffly.

She noted the tense way he held himself and recognized it almost immediately; it was the way Draco held himself when he was struggling to get past his prejudices against her.

She smiled at him, surprised and happy that he too was trying to leave his old prejudices behind him.

"Of course you can Blaise, come on in."

Draco was still sprawled out on the sofa, cheeks pink from laughing.

"Who is it?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

"It's Blaise Zabini. He wants to see you."

Never had Hermione seen so quick a change. Draco's posture was suddenly immaculate as he stood bolt upright, eyes steely without so much as a hint of mirth and his mouth appeared to be one second away from sneering. His head was tilted back and he was looking down at Blaise, his expression cool and arrogant.

The old Draco Malfoy was standing before her again.

"If you don't mind Granger may I speak with him alone?" asked Blaise who looked just as haughty.

She obligingly entered her bedroom and shut the door.

For a few moments she stood there, trying to decide whether curiosity or honor should dictate her next move.

Curiosity won.

She silently summoned a pair of Extendable Ears and put them on.

"Why would you be interested in a second chance Zabini?"

Draco's voice came through crystal clear.

"Because, Malfoy I decided I had enough of parroting my parents' ideals. Face it. We were the only two in our group smart enough to start developing our own point of view."

"Go on." Draco's voice was still freezing cold, all the more so because he spoke in perfectly well-bred tones.

"I decided I didn't like having to just accept someone's ideals and beliefs even if they were my family. But at the same time I didn't want to accept the direct opposite just because it was the opposite either. So I stayed on the fence. It wasn't hard. Of course I had to sound like I was still the brainwashed Dark side supporter everyone around me was. It saved trouble for me. You understand how it feels to want your hands kept as clean as possible."

There was a short silence which Hermione interpreted as a nod from Draco before Blaise continued.

"Well when the war was raging I just walked around concealed and observed both sides. I'll admit I cast more than a few spells at the Death Eaters not so much because I had wholly switched sides but also in large part because they were unnecessarily vicious and their cause seemed so…meaningless."

Hermione was holding her breath as she listened. She wished she could see their faces; it was impossible to derive anything from their voices as both were speaking in the same cool, civil, aristocratic tones.

"Are you still on the fence?"

"No. The Dark Lord was not one to inspire loyalty or love. I see nothing to hate about Muggle-borns. Blood traitors seem to be perfectly loyal if the Weasleys are anything to judge by and house elves command my fullest admiration and respect, having seen their powers and devotion."

Silence.

Hermione wished she could see what was happening outside.

At last-

"Blaise."

"Draco."

Their voices were suddenly suffused with warmth.

There was a dull thump Hermione took for a hug.

"Thank Merlin. I always enjoyed your company especially when I've had to deal with Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity for years. I always hoped you'd see sense."

"And I always felt the same about you."

Another silence. After awhile they spoke and their voices were again cool and detached.

"So we are friends?"

Draco replied immediately.

"Yes."

"Then tell me old friend, why the sudden friendship with our Head Girl?"

Hermione stopped breathing.

There was an agonizing pause.

"She doesn't judge me Blaise."

Hermione was taken aback by his tone; it was soft and very very gentle.

"She doesn't expect anything of me except what I want to show her and she doesn't try to force me into thinking or feeling or saying anything I don't want to. She understands."

His voice suddenly became defensive.

"And I was wrong to be so cruel to her all those years. We all were." he said, almost fiercely.

When Blaise spoke Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

"She sounds great."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have taken a few liberties with the songs I use in this story but I own nothing save the storyline. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Good morning class!"

Draco and Hermione wished her good morning as civilly as possible, doing their best to ignore her usual blinding robes, now neon pink.

"I'm sorry we're late Professor! We couldn't find the class!"

Their heads snapped around as their teacher beamed.

Ginny walked in, her cheeks pink, trailed by none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, meet your new classmates." chirruped their happy teacher whilst her two students stared in disbelief.

"Alright you two, I trust you two prepared a song as usual?"

Draco and Hermione grudgingly nodded.

"Well then! Show your new friends how it's done."

Draco raised his hand at once.

"Yes Mister Malfoy?"

"Professor this can't be right they're not even in the same year as us." he protested.

Hermione nodded, dying inside at the idea of performing in front of anybody else.

Both were unaware of the looks of surprise thrown their way by Ginny and even Luna since they were not only sitting side by side they were actually agreeing on something.

Professor Meriwinkle's smile faded a little.

"We don't have enough students to separate classes so until we do, we have to combine classes."

Draco and Hermione were silent, desperately trying to come up with another reason to avoid-

"Alright then seniors! Take it away!"

Ginny and Luna watched, curious as to how the supposed heartless Dark supporter and the prim, perfect Gryffindor would interact in a duet.

They got up reluctantly and went to stand on the little stage at the front of the class.

"Whose turn is it to be trigger?" muttered Hermione.

"Yours."

"Damn."

There were a few moments of silence as Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration.

Slowly, her bracelet began to glow pink, causing Ginny to gasp. Luna looked fairly unruffled.

Hermione looked up at Draco and smirked.

_**H:**__ Anything you can do I can do better_

_I can do anything better than you._

The light from Draco's bracelet fairly exploded forth, his face the epitome of indignation.

_**D:**__ No you can't!_

_**H:**__ Yes I can!_

_**D:**__ No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can!_

_**D: **__No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can yes I can!_

_**D: **__Anything you can be I can be greater_

_Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

_**H:**__ No you're not._

_**D: **__Yes I am._

_**H:**__ No you're not._

_**D:**__ Yes I am._

_**H:**__ No you're NOT._

_**D:**__ Yes I am yes I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge._

_**H: **__I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow._

_**D: **__I can live on bread and cheese._

_**H: **__And only on that?_

_**D: **__Yes._

_**H: **__So can a rat._

_**D: **__Any note you can sing I can sing higher_

_**H: **__I can sing any note higher than you._

_**D: **__No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can!_

Their teacher leaned forward in anticipation as the two started singing higher…

_**D: **__No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can!_

And higher…..

_**D: **__No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can!_

And higher until…..

_**D: **__No you caaaaaaaaaaaaaan't!_

_**H: **__Yes I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!_

Ginny stared in amazement as Hermione belted out the high note, her face flushed pink with enjoyment from the musical banter. She and Draco were unconsciously very comfortable together, teasing and scoffing and elbowing each other.

_**D: **__How __**do **__you sing that high?_

_**H:**__ I'm a girl!_

_**D: **__I can open any safe!_

_**H: **__Without being caught?_

_**D: **__You bet!_

_**H:**__ That's what I thought you crook._

_**D: **__Any note you can hold I can hold longer._

_**H: **__I can hold any note longer than you._

_**D: **__No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can!_

_**D: **__No you can't!_

_**H: **__Yes I can!_

_**D: **__No you 't!_

_**H: **__Yes _

Even Luna looked amazed as Hermione held her note like grim death, her face bypassing pink and turning red.

_**H:**__ Can!_

She squeaked out at last.

_**D: **__Yes you caaaaaaaan!_

"Excellent! Now then Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, for your benefit we'll just run through what this two have already learned so far."

Hermione faithfully took out a piece of parchment, quill poised at the ready to take notes. (pun not intended)

Draco listened for awhile, adding notes to his already neatly taken set. He gave Hermione a sideways glance and caught his breath.

She had twisted her hair back off her face in a sloppy bun, her eyes alert and attentive as her hand sped across the parchment with a swiftness borne of years of practice; she was beautiful.

He bit his lip and stared at his notes intently, his heartbeat speeding up.

_Get a hold on yourself Draco Malfoy! Do you __**want**__ your bracelet to start acting up?_

_But even if it did, what feeling would be activating it? _he demanded of himself.

To his horror, his bracelet slowly started to glow.

_You are one of the best Legilimens of your age you will __**not**__ be controlled by a stupid wristband!_

With great effort he got to his feet and asked to be excused.

Only Hermione noted the strain in his voice and the way his bracelet appeared to be pulsing with light as if it were being restrained.

He rushed out of the class and ran straight to the Room of Requirement which happened to be a corridor away and quickly wished himself into a soundproof environment.

_**D: **__I can't find the words to explain,_

_Just how much you got me going insane._

_When you speak to me sometimes we fight,_

_Oh I stutter my words i say nevermind._

_'Cause even when you just walk by,_

_Well I look around to seem occupied._

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,_

_Yeah, All these feelings inside._

_'Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliche`._

_Ohh I'm sweeped off my feet,_

_My heart skips a beat._

_But theres really only one thing to say._

_God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh_

_Your everything, Yeah, thats beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yeah your beautiful.._

_Yeah your beautiful.._

_God damn, your beautiful,_

_To me,_

_To me._

He let out a breath and sighed.

"Admit it Draco. Like a man now." he told himself.

Turning around, he faced the mirror on the wall.

"You, Draco Malfoy, have the hots for Granger."

He glared at himself for awhile, fiercely proud that he had said it.

Then he groaned and smacked his head on the wall for good measure.

_Now what genius?_

* * *

**Now what indeed! Do review especially if you liked it, because, though i appreciate you secretly putting my work on your alert list or your favo****rite list i'd love to get to thank you properly and i rarely open my email inbox since there's an avalanche of mail waiting to happen. Please oh please click on that little, oft neglected button down there and share your feedback and/or ideas! Thanks in advance if you do!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Dear readers, there are no words to describe how sorry I am for the long long loooooonnnggg hiatus I put this story on. Can you ever find it in your heart my dear lovelies, to forgive me? I will make no excuses for myself, but please, do trust that Duet was constantly on my mind as I struggled to continue writing. Have you seen my writing when I force it to flow? It is NOT pretty. Trust me. I promise to make up for it by giving you all some long chappies next (I've got an owl here who will not stop pecking my hands until I've written a long enough chapter each time).**

**So I dedicate this way overdue chapter to every one of you sweethearts who came back to Duet after all this time. **

**I do not deserve it, but please, drop off some reviews? I love hearing from you all. **

**Again, I am sorreeee!**

**Loads and loads of love and repentant tears,**

**Brooke Summers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or any of the songs used in this story. Only the plot belongs to me.**

**And now, it is my great pleasure to announce at long last,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The problem with Draco's revelation was that it didn't last long.

In fact, exactly 21 minutes and 6 seconds later he decided he didn't really like her and it was just a natural result of how she was the only one being nice to him.

Draco was not such an accomplished Legilimens for nothing. Hiding and suppressing messy emotions came as second nature to him.

He didn't plan on avoiding her. After all, he was perfectly capable of suppressing his feelings which he decided were too messy to be classified as 'an _actual _crush'.

But that plan changed the next day.

Draco got up earlier than Hermione as usual since he often had trouble sleeping besides which he didn't want her seeing him receiving his letters.

The usual pile of hate mail sat waiting on the table; from experience he knew that more would come when he went down to the hall for breakfast.

He sighed and began to sort through them.

That was when he noticed a few of them were addressed not to him, but Hermione.

He immediately tore one open since he had no qualms whatsoever about opening other people's mail.

PUTTING OUT FOR DEATH EATERS NOW MUDBLOOD?

He gasped and cast it into the fire then frantically searched through the pile for anymore.

There were only two more which was something small to be grateful for though that did little to lessen his horror.

YOU ARE A TREACHEROUS SLUT DEATH EATER LOVER. YOU DESERVE TO DIE ALONG WITH THAT MALFOY BRAT.

IF I EVER SEE YOU ON THE STREETS I WILL CRUCIO YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON HARRY POTTER'S SIDE. GUESS BLOOD ALWAYS TELLS DOESN'T IT, MUDBLOOD?

He burned them all his pale face the only hint of his turbulent emotions.

He felt strongly for Hermione. In what way exactly he didn't know and frankly was too scared to find out. But one thing he _did_ know was that she was a good person.

The war had exposed them both to horrors no one should ever have to face. But while most people would become hardened and cynical, Hermione still had it in her to be kind.

Granted he noticed that occasionally her old distrust of him would flare up, something he noticed because her gaze would turn wary and herself tense and cold but just as quickly as it came it went away and she would continue trying to be his friend.

But that was understandable.

He had been an absolute git to her and her friends. Until this year the only times he had ever done her a favor was when he warned her to keep her head down at the Quidditch World Cup and when he pretended not to recognize them last year at his mansion which incidentally was also when he allowed Potter to snatch the wands from him although he supposed it didn't count. Even then she had been tortured in front of him and in the former incident he had managed to insult her "big bushy head".

Even so it wasn't the distrust that bothered him. It was the way she fought it so she could be a friend to him.

She was…pure. In a way untainted by the fact that she had suffered so much, almost enhanced by it.

He could not allow her to know anymore hardship.

She didn't deserve that kind of spite and hatred.

So even though it left him feeling empty and lonely, he began isolating himself from her.

He ate breakfast with Blaise or skipped it altogether instead of eating with her as usual.

He stopped asking her for help with Transfiguration instead of waiting for her with notes and a hot drink.

He did his homework alone in his room instead of discussing his work with her and then getting to know each other afterwards.

He patrolled with her in silence except when they needed to discuss their duties instead of the playful arguing they used to do to pass the time.

A bewildered Hermione tried to question him more than once but he smoothly and civilly deflected all her questions.

If she pushed too far for answers he simply walked away.

He missed her and unbeknownst to him she missed him too though both did not realize or rather did not want to realize that they were missing each other.

Hermione grew more silent and Draco became moodier, only speaking to Blaise.

In fact, he managed to force Blaise into joining Music class with him just so he'd have someone else to sit with. Blaise only joined to stop Draco circulating rumors about him sleeping with a stuffed kangaroo named Hoppity (Completely unfair since the last time he slept with Hoppity was when he was nine but a reputation was fragile; what had to be done must be done.).

So far though, Professor Meriwinkle hadn't set them any singing assignments, focusing on theory instead which meant Blaise had yet to so much as hum a note although he did get the unavoidable bangle clamped onto his wrist.

It was a pretty poor substitute since Blaise was as much alike Hermione as a viper was a butterfly.

Draco's only comfort was that no more hate mail came for her though his increased, fueled by what appeared to be his rejection by the only one of the Golden Trio to give him the time of day.

He grew paler, almost gray, his eye bags more pronounced. After all, even the most skilled of Legilimens couldn't be bombarded with invectives everyday without feeling distraught and skilled though Draco was, in the end, he was just a school boy.

Hermione noticed and, in the midst of her constant worry over her parents and confusion at his silent treatment found it in her to be worried for him too.

And it was hard not to miss the pleasant company Draco had afforded. After all, as much as she loved Harry and Ron they preferred discussing Quidditch rather than books and schoolwork.

Then it struck her what she could do for him.

I THINK YOU'RE AMAZING AND STRONG FOR BEING ABLE TO COPE WITH ALL THIS INGRATITUDE. THANK YOU FOR BEING BRAVE ENOUGH TO TURN YOUR BACK ON THE DARK SIDE AND SAVING OUR HEADMASTER.

Draco stared in amazement at the letter in his hands. Out of the fifty seven letters he had gotten that morning, this was the only one that had something nice to say.

It was printed in capital letters but he still recognized the handwriting.

Hermione's.

He glanced up at her and realized she was already watching him, failing miserably at schooling her features into a carefully disinterested glance.

He nodded politely-then hastily left the table, afraid his bracelet might be triggered by the situation again.

Hermione threw her napkin onto the table and immediately got up to pursue him.

She would NOT be given the cold shoulder by Draco Malfoy without at least some sort of explanation because the Draco she had come to know did not at all seem like that sort.

"Draco."

He froze and turned towards her, his face a blank mask.

"Yes Granger?"

His tone was perfectly polite, well-controlled.

She had absolutely no idea how grateful he felt knowing that she still cared. Or how much he wanted to hug her and cry. Or how tired he was of not talking to her. Or how the loneliness of only having Blaise by his side ate at him. Or how much it felt like something vital to his existence was missing each minute he spent away from her.

"I've asked you this before but I'm going to ask you again."

He immediately turned away and she felt her anger rise.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

He started walking but she followed him, angry.

"Why are you suddenly being so cold?"

He kept on walking.

"I know we aren't best friends or anything but I AM your friend. I don't deserve this treatment."

He continued ignoring her, his pace picking up.

"I've been on the receiving end of hate mail before, I understand what you're going through right now better than anyone."

That was true but Draco refused to say a word. He couldn't let himself get closer to Granger. He had enemies. Ugly ones. He was grateful for her friendship but he could not continue accepting it. The least he could do to repay her was to keep her out of his mess and ensure she never received another anonymous letter.

"I don't understand why I care you know. I just do. And I know you care too. You're just as confused as I am as to why it even bothers you right?"

She saw him clench his jaw and knew she had struck a nerve yet still he refused to stop walking.

Her anger flamed up and her bangle began to glow dangerously bright.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Something in her tone made him slow down immediately.

She glared at him as her bangle took over.

_**H**__: don't walk away_

_When I'm talking to you_

_This ain't no time for your_

_Bad attitude_

_Don't gimme that face_

_When you know I'm really_

_Down for the chase_

_'Cause my heart's already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When you finally gonna get it_

_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you_

He stopped at last.

That caught her off guard and the bangle's glow immediately died down.

His bracelet began to flicker but to Hermione's huge amazement Draco somehow managed to fight back whatever emotion the bracelet was picking up on and it quickly stopped glowing.

_He really is scarily good at hiding his feelings _she thought, feeling a little unnerved.

When he spoke, his voice was impressively steady and perfectly calm, complete with arrogant drawl.

"How sweet. Granger misses me."

She cocked her head, confused.

"Leave me alone Granger."

"I refu-"

He turned and tilted her chin up to him, his thumb on her lip effectively silencing her.

His eyes softened and he spoke barely above a whisper.

"It's for your own good Hermione."

He gently brushed his thumb over her lips then quickly turned and left, leaving Hermione dumbstruck in his wake.

Her lips were tingling from the brief contact and her cheeks were flushed. Her thoughts were in a whirl and all she was capable of doing was standing in the corridor staring after him.

Draco hurried back to the privacy of his room. He could still feel the warmth of her breath on his thumb which did nothing to help him organize his thoughts.

Touching her, even in such a small way, was a mistake.

He already felt very strongly towards her though in what way he still wasn't sure. Touching her lips had immediately brought all those messy uncertain feelings rushing back to the forefront of his mind with all the force of an avalanche.

He felt a brief but bitter pang as he realized that by ending their budding friendship that that slight caressing of her lips was probably as good as it would ever get.

He rubbed his face tiredly.

It was for her own good.

He would just have to learn to live without her again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Are you all still there reading? If so, THANK YOU! I have decided to start stockpiling chapters that I can upload when convenient (I do not always have access to the Internet sorry!) so hopefully Duet will never again go on hiatus but let's not jinx things.**

**As usual, read and review!**

**This chappie is once again dedicated to all you anonymous lovelies who read and favourite/follow/both without reviewing. (please do! I want to be able to thank you!)**

**As usual, only the plot is mine, no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Hey Harry, can I ask you something?"

Hermione was with her two best friends in the Gryffindor common room. It was free period and they were technically working on their Defence Against The Dark Arts essay together although Ron and Harry were having their fifth "short break" and were playing yet another round of Wizards' chess whilst she had already finished.

"Go ahead 'Mione."

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and carefully asked him: "Why did you suddenly start to notice Ginny and start talking to her more?"

Harry stared up at her.

"Yeah mate, she's got a point. Why _did_ you start paying attention to my sister?"

Ron's voice appeared to have a hint of warning; Spare him the graphic details or else.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Honestly? I sort of noticed when she stopped being so in awe of me and then I really started paying attention and I noticed how pretty she had gotten. Although I started actually liking her a lot later on."

Ron gave a small snort but refrained from comment.

"Why do you ask Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.

Hermione feigned a laugh with superb unconcern.

"A prefect of mine has been having trouble. Her friend started freezing her out and she came to me for help. I promised to advise her since it's been affecting her mood lately and I don't want it showing in her duties."

"Girls."

Ron nodded at Harry.

"I know what you mean mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

"Just because you two have-"

"The emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean everyone else does." Chorused the boys whereupon she threw a pillow at them and they burst into laughter.

Harry's reply stuck in Hermione's head though and when she had left them and was safely ensconced in the privacy of her bedroom she pondered his words.

She had been mulling over Draco's strange explanation for a week and had gotten nowhere since his ignoring her had left her unaffected.

Thus her asking Harry how Ginny had gotten him to start talking to her.

_Freeze him right back so he notices then make sure I'm worth noticing hmm? A bit low for me to stoop considering my usual views but I can't deny it works. I guess it's worth a shot._

She went about getting ready to sleep then, her course of action determined.

After all, bribery, threats, bugging and brainstorming had all gotten her nowhere. She had even tried eavesdropping much to her shame and still she had discovered nothing. Blaise and Draco never once discussed her again. A girl had to do what a girl had to do and all that.

A grim smile came to her face as she snuggled into bed.

If she couldn't understand what all of it meant and Draco Malfoy wouldn't explain himself in a non-cryptic way, she would jolly well _make_ him pry his lips open and start talking to her even if she had to stoop to using feminine charm rather than logical reasoning.

The next day was Saturday and Draco would _have_ to be with her for a good part of the day whether he liked it or not since she had bullied him into agreeing to a weekly Head meeting earlier on in the year. After all, he himself had said it. A Malfoy always kept his word.

She got up early and took great pains with her appearance, determined to at least give her plan a try and see if it worked.

Her hair was brushed till it shone and curled into big tumbling curls instead of the usual quick brush through; the years had been kind to her hair which no longer resembled a great frizzy bush but even so it was still apt to get a little bushy if not properly styled otherwise.

She slicked on a little of the hot pink lip gloss her mother had sent her as a birthday present.

She threw on a small black T-shirt and jeans which not only fit better than her normal choice of 'meeting-clothes' which consisted uniformly of a baggy blue jumper and pyjama pants but had the added bonus of exacerbating how fair her skin really was.

_On second thought.._

Her effort showed.

She yanked off the jeans and threw on her favourite baggy black pyjama pants patterned with purple butterflies that sat comfortably on her hips.

She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it up a little.

The lip gloss she all but scrubbed off.

_Much better._

Her hair looked casual and messy compared to the almost formal way it looked earlier but it still looked just as good.

Her lips had been obviously pink and sparkly earlier but all that was left now was a pink stain that looked far more natural.

The pants helped her feel more at ease which helped too.

Her nervousness and guilt(?) at what she was planning had turned her cheeks a very pretty shade of pink which was all well and good as long as it didn't turn red later on.

_Deep breath. You are just trying this out Hermione, don't go and get your wand in a knot. Just a silly little thing to try. If nothing happens you can just drop it and forget it ever happened._

Thus comforted, she made her way downstairs to wait for Draco.

He was certainly taking his time. She had time to make them both drinks; coffee for him and strawberry tea for herself.

Settling down, she pulled a pillow against her chest and sipped her tea, enjoying the fragrance and the warmth against her hands.

The topics she wanted to discuss for this meeting had already been prepared and laid out on the table. In short, all she had left to do was wait.

Meanwhile Draco was going through his usual morning routine but purposely dragging it out. He didn't want to spend the whole day with Hermione. He'd been doing so well ignoring her so far but he didn't trust himself to not slip up again when she pleaded him to tell her what was wrong.

_It's those damn eyes! She's got no bloody right to look so damn pretty with those blasted starry brown eyes looking all confused and hurt and adora-_

He shook his head.

Damn. She wasn't even in front of him and his brain was coming up with all this crap. He really wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

When he finally couldn't think of anything else to do he threw on a plain brown shirt over his jeans and went down.

The minute he stepped into the common room Hermione turned to look at him and he, Draco Malfoy, accomplished Legilimens and master of repressing feelings, caught his breath.

Her bare feet were tucked up on the seat, her knees propping up a small fat cushion against her chest. Her hands were curled around her mug, her hair loose around her face in a somehow prettier type of mess. Her eyes were even more sparkly than usual to him after so long without seeing them; she was adorable.

_This is going to be a long meeting._

"Good morning Malfoy."

She felt a bit of satisfaction at seeing the brief look of surprise register on his face for a split second at her formal greeting.

"Good morning Granger. Are those the topics for today?"

She nodded.

"The coffee is for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hermione's tone remained frostily civil and Draco hated it. True he didn't want to stop ignoring her but Granger had no right to be the cold one. As much as he disliked admitting it, it made him miss her usual warmth and friendliness.

And it hurt a little that she seemed to have reverted to detesting him so quickly.

Smothering his feelings he quickly sipped his coffee and picked up her notes.

"First things first, let's set next month's passwords in advance, it saves time."

Draco handed her a piece of parchment.

"Here. I took the liberty of setting some passwords for about four or five months in advance. Like you said, it saves time. We can just hand it in when Professor Dumbledore asks for it."

She almost smiled at how they were still on the same wavelength but caught herself just in time by biting her lip as she took the parchment from him.

Draco's eyes immediately noticed and were drawn to her lips. Hermione had very pretty lips he noted, then immediately gave himself a mental kick for thinking like that.

The meeting went on. Draco was exhausted from struggling to flatten all his dangerous sentiments and fantasies. Each time he got all the messy confusing thoughts and feelings hidden away she unknowingly did something that triggered them again; a small frown, the biting of her lip, the way she brushed her hair off her face.

Time seemed to be mocking him but at last they had worked their way to the last item on her list.

"The year-end feast."

Hermione nodded.

"We don't have to plan everything straight away, I just thought we'd better start brainstorming now so that we have ideas to work with. After that we can consider ourselves done for today."

Her tone implied she couldn't wait to be rid of him.

"Excuse me for a moment."

She got up and stretched, cramped from sitting still for so long.

Her shirt lifted, showing a strip of creamy skin before she put her arms down and walked off to the bathroom.

Draco tore his eyes away with great difficulty, already feeling the dangerous thoughts coming back.

What was happening? Why was he suddenly reacting so strongly to Granger? Granted he'd always felt a bit of an attraction to her but now it was more confusing, messier than just admiring a pretty face and feisty temperament.

He groaned and rubbed his face.

He would ask Blaise for his opinion.

For now, he just had to get through this blasted meeting.

When she came back he was noticeably colder and more controlled but Hermione noticed how uncomfortable he seemed and it pleased her to think she had done that to him.

Served him right too.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy chinese new year to those of you who celebrate! Here's a prezzie for you lovelies! **

**This chapter goes out to my sister for introducing the songs to me, thus inspiring this whole chappie in the first place. Oh and a warning, at the time this was written I had trouble getting lyrics so the song lyrics may contain a few errors. Just take it with a nice open mind alright? Sorreee!**

**Oh and spoiler! Guess who FINALLY sings?**

**Read on and do leave a review! Seriously. I love hearing from all of you, it helps motivate me so much. Keeps the uploads flowing too.**

* * *

Over at last.

Draco blew out of the common room and rushed to Blaise's room, unable to bear sitting around Hermione for much longer.

"Blaise."

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at Draco's flustered appearance from where he was lying on his bed reading a magazine.

"What's got your wand in a knot Draco?"

Draco unceremoniously shoved Blaise's legs out of the way and sat in front of him, his face solemn.

Grumbling, Blaise reluctantly sat up and tossed the magazine aside, facing Draco as he did so.

"Alright Malfoy what happened?"

He watched in amusement as Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Granger happened that's what."

Blaise knew all about Draco's ignoring Hermione though he had not interfered since he was of the opinion that it was Draco's call to make.

"Did she threaten to hex speech out of you again?"

Draco shuddered at the memory. He had been saved by a passing Professor Flitwick but the terror of being held at wandpoint by Hermione Granger was not to be underestimated.

"Thank Merlin no although I'd rather take that at the moment."

Blaise patiently waited, knowing Draco would tell him everything at his own pace.

"She..she does this thing to my head. I can't explain it." Said Draco rather lamely.

Blaise raised his eyebrow again, a silent way of telling Draco to elaborate.

"I-she-these blasted thoughts-mess-ah blast it Zabini I don't know what this is!" Draco yelled, letting loose with a chain of choice expletives for good measure.

Blaise was well and truly curious now at seeing the ever-composed Draco Malfoy so flustered and red-faced.

What had Granger done to him?

"Look, let's try this alright?"

Draco raised his head to look at his friend.

"The room is fairly sound-proof. The bangle is capable of deciphering your feelings right? Why not let it?"

"That's your solution?"

"Since you seem incapable of a comprehensible explanation for your current state, yes."

Draco frowned.

Blaise sighed.

"Close your eyes." He ordered and Draco grudgingly obeyed.

"Alright, now picture Granger."

His mind's eye summoned up her image immediately. Soft curls that tossed as she danced. Pink lips that she immediately bit when she was concentrating. Creamy skin that flashed so tantalisingly when she lifted her arms. He'd always thought she was pretty good looking but had she always been so breathtaking? How had he not noticed before?

The thoughts and feelings came rushing back and his immediate reflex was to suppress them.

"Just feel whatever you're feeling. Stop fighting it." Scolded Zabini.

Draco clenched his fists on his knees but slowly stopped resisting the messy swirl of conflicting emotions swamping him.

"Tell me about her."

His bangle burst to life almost explosively and his eyes flew open.

Blaise smirked and neatly dodged Draco's fist a split second before Draco started singing.

"_I love the way she fills her clothes._

_She looks just like them girls in Vogue._

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's funny, she's yummy._

_She wears a top that shows a little tummy._

_It's easy to seize me_

_You never ever look that pleased to see me_

_I don't know, I don't know,_

_I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_I don't know!_

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes them hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool_

_I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely _

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_A stunner. I want her._

_Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?_

_Come see me discreetly_

_She says she's got a trick or two to teach me_

_I don't know, I don't know,_

_I don't know how we'll make it through this_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_I don't know!_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are beautiful."_

The bangle stopped glowing, leaving both boys gaping at what had just come pouring out of Draco's mouth.

Blaise broke the silence with a snigger.

"Figured out why Granger messes with your head yet?"

"Yeah. I think I do."

Blaise smiled. He had suspected as much from the way Draco had described her when they had spoken in the Heads' common room and had had time to come to terms with the idea.

He had no objections.

It was obvious to him she really did want to be a friend to his best mate rather than seeing him as some charity case to pity and comfort. Draco deserved that.

"Well?" he probed.

"Obviously I've been cooped up too long without female attention and since Hermione has gotten prettier it's made me hyperaware of her. I just need to get another girl or something." Draco decided.

Blaise upped and threw a pillow at his thick head.

"Oy! What was that for you tosser?" yelled Draco indignantly.

"For being a stupid git that's what isn't it bloody obvious? Wake up and smell the chemistry before it's too late you great stupid arse and for once in your uptight life go with the flow. Just because you've made some bad choices doesn't mean you can't believe in good things like romance anymore." Blaise exploded, his temper flaring, his usual cool and calm façade dropping immediately.

"What do you mean?"

At that Blaise swelled up like a bullfrog and opened his mouth to say something when a blue glow began filling the room.

It was from his wrist.

His eyes widened in horror even as his unwilling lips were forced apart.

"_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky, it's warming up your bare legs._

_You can't deny you're looking for that sunset._

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_It's the search for the time before it leaves without you_

_Have you lost your mind or has she taken all of yours too?_

_What's this about? I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see-through_

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you._

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky, it's warming up your bare legs._

_You can't deny you're looking for that sunset._

_What's this about? I figured love would shine through._

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see-through._

_Open your mind believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you._

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_What's this about? I figured love would shine through!_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see-through._

_Open your mind believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope_

_She's got you high..!"_

Blaise clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide.

Draco smirked and brushed back a few stray strands of hair off his face, looking superbly unconcerned.

"Welcome to the club Blaise."

Then the song's lyrics hit him.

"Wait. _What?_"

Blaise smirked.

"You fancy her mate. Man up and admit it. You may be a Malfoy but you are clearly no match for Granger Danger. Draco? Draco! Oy! If you faint I'm stripping you and dropping you off at the Great Hall!"

Draco glared at Blaise as colour slowly came back to his face.

"There's no way Hermione can ever be with me you brainless shite. Why bother 'fessing up to her?"

Blaise stared at him.

"You're not denying it?"

Draco's face turned pink as he looked away.

"Merlin's pants you really like this one don't you?"

_YES._

"No. 'course not."

* * *

**A/N: Ahahahaha! Blaise finally sang! Yay! Don't worry folks we'll be checking in with Hermione to see if she's cleared up her feelings Draco-wise yet. Till then, REVIEW! Please? ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Heyyo lovelies! So… just to let ya'll know I totally welcome song suggestions from you all because one can seriously never have too many ideas! Especially when it concerns Dramione! Also for some strange reason my drabbles are more popular than Duet which bums me out a little. SO! Do keep your comments, ideas, encouragement and criticism coming folks! Your reviews mean so much to me!**

**P.S. I especially appreciate suggestions when it comes to British songs since I don't want them to be constantly singing songs by American artists. **

**P.P.S. This DOES mean a lot of One Direction songs will probably make an appearance. You'll have to be good and open minded because I love them. Really. Loueh and Hazza make my hormones act like they're stoned.**

**Ok sorry I'm digressing.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Goodnight you two. Keep practicing that charm like I taught you alright?"

"Yes Hermione."

"And don't put off that Herbology essay!"

"Yes Hermione."

"Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight mum."

She smiled at them sheepishly then turned reluctantly to go back to her common room.

Back to yet another night of freezing Draco out.

The minute she left Ron caught Harry's sleeve.

"Did you see her face?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hermione. She had that look again. That really sad, tired look. Something's up with her."

Harry frowned.

"Any chance it could be Head Girl pressure?"

One second later-

"Nah."

"No way."

They sat down by the fire, homework forgotten.

"She's been through the wringer there's no way just stress would get to her like this."

"Her parents?" Ron suggested.

"Couldn't be. Last I heard from her, she said the Order already found a very good lead. They were very hopeful and she was really pleased."

Ginny came over then, plopping herself down on Harry's lap as Ron heroically kept his face neutral.

"Why all the long faces?"

Harry told her and to their surprise, Ginny smirked.

"Any of you two notice something different about Hermione recently? Physically?"

This had them both baffled.

Ginny sighed as she linked her fingers through Harry's.

"She's been styling her hair everyday. I mean, it's still messy but did you two honestly think her curls got that way overnight?"

Their blank looks answered for them.

"I think Hermione's lovesick and it probably isn't going too well. In fact it looks like she's trying to catch someone's eye."

Ron's face went white as a sheet and he abruptly jumped to his feet.

"If you lovebirds will excuse me, I just remembered something I need to do. I'll be heading up first."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a Look.

"I'll go talk to him."

She nodded and kissed him gently, getting off his lap and wandering off to a group of her classmates while Harry went up to their dorm.

"Ron? You alright mate?"

Ron had his back to Harry and when he spoke his voice was oddly forced.

"Sure I am."

Harry gingerly lowered himself onto Ron's bed.

"Come on mate I know you better than that. What's got you like this?"

"Harry… It's Malfoy."

Harry's eyes hardened.

"What did he do to you?"

"No Harry.I mean, the person Hermione's fallen for? It's Malfoy."

Harry stared, his jaw inadvertently falling open.

"Ron how do you know? And mate, I thought you told her you were over her?"

He looked up at Harry, his eyes so full of anguish Harry found himself recoiling.

"I lied didn't I?"

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

"I could tell she and Malfoy had some kind of chemistry between them. They won't admit it but it's so bloody obvious. I already figured out she'd never like me back so I stepped aside to try and make things less complicated for her. Obviously I'm going to stand by that but it still hurts don't it?"

Harry was silent, his respect for his best friend soaring even as his mind scrambled to try and make sense of the concept of Hermione and _Malfoy_.

At last he clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you mate."

Ron rubbed his face tiredly.

"Yeah well, I still think he's a sod but if she likes him I'll try and put up with the ferret. Malfoy better be as nice as she says or-"

"Or we'll hex him into a slug together." Finished Harry, going over to the stairs to say goodnight to Ginny.

"Let's join Music class." Announced Ron suddenly.

Harry stopped short as his friend once again surprised him.

"What? Why?"

"Just to be there for her. Just in case."

Harry paused, struggling to come to terms with the idea.

"Do you really want to?"

Ron nodded and looked away, his ears red.

"For Hermione then." Acquiesced Harry with a sigh.

Downstairs Ginny was clearly waiting for Harry to update her which he faithfully proceeded to do.

Ginny sat down heavily onto an armchair.

"Ron actually did that for her? My brother? He actually noticed how she felt and did that for her?"

"Honestly Gin I'm more shocked by the idea that Hermione is falling for Malfoy."

"Do you buy it though?"

Harry shook his head slowly.

"Not really. I haven't noticed anything. In fact, I'm going to ask her about it."

"Do you really think that's wise?"

He bent down and kissed her cheek chastely before hastening off to the portrait hole already pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"It'll be fine. Probably just a misunderstanding." He called over his shoulder.

Ginny shook her head.

Famous last words.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Dear silent readers, please do leave reviews so I can keep delivering what makes all you lovelies happy. It's more than just a review to me, each new review does a lot to motivate me and encourage me. And please feel free to review and let me know which works of yours you'd like me to RnR and I'll get to it whenever I can. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who put me on your favourite authors list. I am beyond honoured. *solemnly gives you all a bag of pink glitter* I would love to thank you all personally so do leave a review saying 'I listed you as a favourite author' or something so I can thank you/dedicate chappies to you properly/RnR your works if you'd like. ^^**

**All things Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling, our Queen and none of the songs listed here belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

As Harry walked he pulled out the Marauders Map, scanning it for Hermione although he expected she'd probably be in her common room studying.

Surprisingly he located her moving rather rapidly down a deserted corridor towards an empty classroom.

Curious.

What had her so upset?

He hastened to reach the corridor, planning how to confront her.

After all, she had barely spoken two words to Malfoy even when they were both seated side by side at the prefects' table as Dumbledore had requested.

Harry figured forcing all the prefects to eat together at every meal was supposed to foster unity by example among the students except that it just made it easier for the whole school to see Draco get pelted with hate mail.

Out of curiosity he looked for Draco on the map and quickly located him in his common room by the window.

No rendezvous then.

As he neared the classroom where Hermione was he saw a dull pink glow leaking from under the door and he paused; he did not want to be anywhere near Hermione if she was upset and casting charms especially since he was blatantly breaking curfew by being there.

Hermione meanwhile was pacing, struggling to control the urge to go to Draco and confess that she didn't want to freeze him out anymore.

_If I must sing please just let it happen here where no one will hear me._

The pink glow from her bangle increased and before she knew what she was doing her feet started moving, running towards her common room where Draco was.

Harry, waiting outside for the lights to stop almost had a heart attack when Hermione came running at full speed out of the classroom.

He gave her a ten-second head start then hastened after her.

Judging from the general direction he guessed she was rushing off to the Heads common room.

Why though?

He took a handy shortcut and found himself outside said common room door just as she ran in.

Staying under his Cloak, he dropped an Extendable Ear, keeping an eye on the Map.

One way or another he was going to figure this mysterious behaviour out.

Inside the room, Draco looked up as Hermione came running in, stopping in front of him by the window, gasping for breath.

For a moment he forgot everything that had happened and rose to his feet.

"Hermione?"

Then he noticed the glowing bangle around her wrist.

Her cheeks flamed as she turned away, her lips already parting as the music came flowing from the bracelet.

_**H: **__I bet this time of night you're still up_

_And I bet you're tired from a long hard week_

_And I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city_

_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't.._

_I almost do_

_I almost do…_

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_

_Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_

_And I bet it never ever occurred to you_

_That I can't say hello to you_

_And risk another goodbye_

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't.._

_I almost do_

_I almost do…_

Draco's eyes softened as he reached out and turned Hermione around, his own bracelet glowing as he sang along with her, his voice perfectly harmonizing with hers.

_**T: **__And we made quite a mess babe_

_It's probably better off this way_

_And I confess babe_

_In my dreams you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I wanna try again with you._

_And I almost do_

_But I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do_

Draco looked into her eyes and gently brushed her hair off her face, singing the last lines for her.

_**D:**__ I bet this time of night you're still up_

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week_

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city_

_And I hope sometimes you wonder about me_

Both their bracelets stopped glowing as Hermione felt a tear rolling down her cheek, betraying her.

"I don't understand any of this." She said at last.

Her voice, small and soft cut Draco to the quick.

"Neither do I." He confessed at last.

"Can we please just be friends again?"

She looked away from his face, staring at her feet as if she already expected him to say no.

He had never seen her more vulnerable.

"Hermione…"

Her shoulders tensed and he glimpsed another small tear roll down her cheek.

That tear undid him, forcing the truth past his lips.

"The truth is you got some hate mail for being friends with me." He blurted.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

It was his turn to look away, his face reddening.

"I thought it wasn't fair to pull you into my mess so-"

"So you left me high and dry to protect me."

Hermione said, her voice flat and emotionless.

He winced at her bluntness.

"Yes."

"You git!" she yelled, smacking his arm.

"I'm perfect capable of dealing with a little hate mail I've been there done that remember? I'm not one of those helpless damsels in distress needing you to protect me! I thought I did something wrong! I thought you hated me or something! Don't ever do that to me again! You foul git!"

He ducked her curse yelping in shock.

"Alright I won't I won't!"

"And you make good and sure you'll just tell me straight next time!" she yelled, sending a few more curses his way for good measure.

"I promise! Merlin's pants woman!" he hastily cast a shield charm just in time to block her Bat Bogey Hex.

After a few more curses she finally lowered her wand, shoulders heaving from all the exertion.

Draco warily lowered his shield and came towards her as she slumped down in the window seat he had vacated.

She glared at him then looked away, cheeks pink.

"Thanks Draco."

He smiled at that.

"You're welcome."

Harry, eavesdropping outside was all but paralysed from shock.

Hermione had sung, _sung_ to Draco Malfoy. He had _sung with her_.

A Muggle song.

She had confessed to missing him!

All this while he thought she'd been ignoring him! The tension between them had been so palpable he had no idea what she had actually been feeling.

And to add to that Draco had not turned his back on her out of a reversion to his old ways but to _protect_ Hermione from hate mail!

What's more he had never seen Hermione forgive someone so easily.

Just a few curses then that softly whispered 'Thank you'.

He slowly made his way back to his dorm, his thoughts reeling.

There was only one logical conclusion to this whole mystery and the conclusion perplexed him more than the mystery itself.

Ron had been right.

* * *

**A/N: See how long this chappie is? Hit review? Please and thank you my lovely Pygmy Puffs!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Is anyone still reading this story? I'm going by reviews so it seems like no one is out there. I'll keep writing for those of you who are still reading but I hope all of you will leave me some comments and criticism. Review-holic I may be but reviews really do go a long way to keep me motivated and want to keep writing.**

**On a cheerier note, this chapter is dedicated to Sorceress of Magic for being an amazing supporter. Thank you love!**

**As usual, I do not own anything except the storyline. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Read on ye few but faithful!**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione hardly dared to go downstairs, afraid it was all a passing dream in the night. She brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face before grabbing her Transfiguration textbook.

Feeling foolish she walked downstairs, mentally bracing herself to see an empty common room.

"Good morning Hermione."

Draco smiled up at her, seated at the table with a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of passion fruit tea for her, Transfiguration textbook at the ready.

She felt her lips curve up into a huge smile.

"Morning Draco."

They fell easily into their usual routine and Hermione was delighted when she discovered that Draco had faithfully penned all her notes and tips into the margins of his textbook.

"Right that covers it I think. You didn't really need help with this one." She praised him.

He looked away.

"That's 'cause I already had a firm grasp of the first few chapters."

She stared at him.

"Was that an indirect compliment from Draco Malfoy?" she mock gasped, placing a hand upon her chest.

His cheeks flamed.

"Shut it Granger and go get ready for breakfast."

She grinned and humoured him.

He allowed himself a smile as he went to change his robes.

A part of him still doubted his decision but he couldn't help it.

She was addictive.

She came down the stairs and bit back another huge smile when she saw him standing by the door waiting for her.

"May I walk you to breakfast Granger?" he asked, smiling.

She caught her breath for a moment.

His smile was startlingly open and sweet; if she was being honest it was almost beautiful.

Shaking her head free of such thoughts, she smiled and walked over to him.

He surprised her yet again by easily tugging her bag away from her and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

As expected, everyone stared when they walked in together and headed for the prefects table.

Draco was just getting into what promised to be a very interesting argument with Hermione over preserves versus syrup as a topping for pancakes when the screech of descending owls interrupted them.

He looked up and immediately stopped smiling.

"Blimey there's got to be at least two hundred owls." Whispered one of the prefects in shock.

Every head turned to follow the shockingly large cloud of owls, all heading straight for Draco.

"Albus do something!" hissed Professor McGonagall, tugging on his robe.

He started rising from his chair but Hermione beat him to it.

Her jaw clenched, she stood up and brandished her wand.

To everyone's amazement she began coolly blasting the letters clean out of the air as the owls began dropping them, each one exploding in a mini golden firework.

"Hermione!"

She glanced down at Draco.

"I'm sick of watching you read them. Really Draco, there's no need to ruin your day like that."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes sparkling and began to assist her, producing rainbow coloured fireworks out of each letter.

"Ten points to Gryffindor Miss Granger." He called out to her and she grinned back.

"Right then mates. Can't have her doing all the work." Harry said cheerfully, getting to his feet and joining in the fun; he'd promised Hermione he'd take her lead where Malfoy was concerned and he intended to keep his word. His fellow DA members happily joined in, vying with each other to produce the flashiest fireworks.

"Blast if I'm going to let those ruddy Gryffindors steal all the fun!" exclaimed Blaise and he too got his wand out, along with a fair number of fellow Slytherins, all of whom had also suffered sorely at the hands of hate mail writers and were delighted for a chance to vent their emotions.

"Join us Draco." Hermione laughed, looking back down at him.

He stared at her, the colours of the fireworks dancing on her face and hair, her eyes sparkling as they reflected the light.

His smile slowly came back.

"Watch me make your fireworks cry Granger." He jumped to his feet and laughed surprising the curious students more than his entire torrent of hate mail.

Later Draco had quietly thanked Hermione and walked her to her Charms class before departing for his Potions class with a slight nod.

"Dashing fellow Malfoy."

She jumped as Harry and Ron appeared on either side of her.

"I thought you two hated him?" she questioned.

"Oh we still do." Assured Harry.

"It doesn't change the truth though. He can be very dashing or gentlemanly or whatever it is you girls call it. Smarmy sort of bloke really." Ron added.

She narrowed her eyes at them.

"What's going on?"

They exchanged a look and looked back to Hermione.

"After class, we'll tell you. Flitwick lets us out early anyway."

"Only if we perform the spell perfectly." Hermione pointed out.

They grinned. "That's why you're here Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Still, they had her curious, so she helped them with their spells and Professor Flitwick actually did let them out with ten minutes to spare.

The moment they were out of class Harry and Ron pulled her into an empty classroom in the next corridor.

"Why all the secrecy?" She laughed.

They turned and looked at her solemnly.

"Hermione, it's alright with us. You can 'fess up now."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Look at you two all mysterious." She teased. "Honestly boys, what do you think I have to 'fess up for?"

"What's going on with you and Malfoy 'Mione?" asked Harry softly, looking her square in the eye.

"You can use that bangle if you like. I've heard it's very helpful when speaking the truth." Ron added.

She gaped at them, stunned.

"We know about the bangles. Ginny has one remember?" Harry said.

"What about Draco then?" she asked, staring from one to the other.

"You tell us Hermione." Ron said seriously.

To her horror her bangle began to emit a faint glow. She thought she had it under control by now but apparently the shock of the whole situation and the fact that it was her two best friends in front of her made it harder for her to fight the bangle's compulsion.

_**H:**__ There's something sweet and almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Away in a corridor where Draco and Blaise were discussing the very same topic Draco's bangle to glow and unbeknown to either Draco or Hermione he began singing the very same song to _his_ best friend.

_**D:**__ She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, it can't be I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Hermione looked pleadingly up at her friends as she continued singing, hoping they would understand that she couldn't help this strange attraction she felt towards Draco and not over react.

_**H:**__ New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Her eyes bugged as blue light filled the room and Harry and Ron both grinned sheepishly, revealing their very own enchanted bangles.

_**HP:**__ Well who'd have thought_

_**R:**__ Well bless my soul_

_**HP:**__ Well who'd have known_

_**R:**__ Well who indeed_

_**HP:**__ And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

_**HP and R:**__ It's so peculiar_

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

_You know perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_

_**H and D:**__ There may be something there that wasn't there before_

* * *

**A/N: Harry and Ron have bangles? Already? Yes dear readers did you think I'd leave them out of all the fun? Of course not! Want to see them sing more? Review and leave your ideas/suggestions/predictions as to what Harry and Ron get up to with their bangles ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Don't worry darlings! Duet is not on hiatus so never fear! Only things will be a bit hectic what with me prepping for college so I can't really update as regularly as I would like. Right, I'll say what I need to at the end of the chappie yeah? Read on!**

* * *

"You have bangles!" Hermione gasped, leaning back on a desk for support under this new shock.

They grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah we signed up for Music Classes at breakfast earlier. She gave us our bangles early so we could break them in or whatever." Harry explained.

"Enough of us though. What's this with you and Ferret?" Ron asked as they both came to stand in front of her properly and faced her.

She turned pink in the face and glared at them.

"What makes you think there's anything going on at all?" She snapped.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look and raised their eyebrows at her. She sighed. Curse those bangles.

"I don't know." She admitted at last, her voice tiny. "I like being friends with him but I have no idea what it is I feel for him exactly." Her cheeks reddened and she cleared her throat uncomfortably as she wrung her hands.

Harry and Ron were silent and she finally mustered up the courage to look at them.

At last Ron chose to break the silence, his voice strangely stiff.

"Then we'll be here to help you figure it out and support you no matter what."

"Agreed."

She threw her arms around their necks, her eyes actually tearing up from gratitude.

"Thanks for understanding you guys."

Ron shook his head grinning.

"Always said you were barking."

Meanwhile Blaise was doubled over laughing as Draco turned away to hide his red face.

"Touched your paw did she?" He howled, tearing up from laughing.

Draco refused to look at him as he battled the urge to hex Blaise into oblivion.

"Are you _blushing_?" Blaise yelled incredulously.

"By Merlin you are! What the bloody hell has she done to you?"

Draco continued ignoring him.

"Oh playing the silent card are we?" He needled as Draco grit his teeth.

"For Merlin's sake shut your mouth and let's get to Music class you gitface." Draco said at last as he all but ran from him, trying to preserve some semblance of dignity as Blaise continued hosing himself behind him.

All the way to class.

"Hello students! As you can see we have a few new faces here!"

Draco and Hermione exchanged amused looks the second they walked in; Professor Meriwinkle had apparently decided to celebrate the growth of her class with new robes, this time in a shade of orange so bright they hadn't known it existed on their planet.

"Right then you new ones! I won't be going easy on you!" She trilled, shooting sharp looks at Harry, Ron and rather surprisingly a couple of Slytherin girls.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves then?"

Harry and Ron did so with awkward smiles; not a witch or wizard alive was unaware of who they were.

The two Slytherin girls stood up together, almost identical with their slender frames and immaculate blonde hair.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass."

"And I'm her sister Astoria Greengrass."

To Hermione's annoyance they stole her seat by Draco leaving her to sit with Blaise and Ron since Ginny was delighted at the chance to share a class with Harry.

"Since we have so many new students I'd like all of you fresh faces to come up here and sing for us! Not all today of course, one of you each lesson. Just to let me know where you stand vocally. Why don't you come up first Miss Weasley? I believe I told you to prepare something?"

"Professor if you don't mind can Luna and I do ours together?" Ginny asked, looking determinedly away from any of the others.

"Of course dearie come along then. You can go next week Mr. Zabini."

Luna and Ginny both went up and stood opposite each other as far as they could go while Draco hosed himself at the look on Blaise's face.

'Just like we practiced' Ginny mouthed and Luna smiled dreamily, nodding.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, frowning in concentration while Luna merely stared intently at Hermione.

Both their bangles began to glow with a pink light brighter than any Hermione had ever seen and Ginny actually ran to face them.

_**G: **__I know something about love you gotta want it_

_If that guy's got into your blood go out and get him_

Luna ran in to join her and sang her lines.

_**L:**__ If you want him to be the very part of you makes you want to breathe here's the thing to do_

Then it happened. The bangles' light grew stronger and the girls started to dance, their costumes changing as they sang so that they wore black dresses rather than black robes, the skirts swirling about them as they moved to the music.

Even Professor Meriwinkle looked astounded.

_**T:**__ Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him _

_Tell him_

_Tell him_

_Tell him right now_

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The two girls were unmistakeably singing to her. It was cleverly done. They never looked at her together but while one girl was singing and distracting the rest with their perfect choreography the other would invariably be staring directly at her, eyes stern and glinting with purpose.

_**L:**__ I know something about love you gotta show it and make him see the moon up above_

_Reach out and get him_

_**G:**__ If you want him to be always by your side if you want him to only think of you_

_**T:**__ Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him _

_Tell him_

_Tell him_

_Tell him right now_

_**G:**__ Ever since the world began it's been that way for men and women were created_

_**L:**__ To make love their destiny then why should true love be_

_**T:**__ so complicated?_

_**G:**__ Ooh yeah oh_

_I know something about love you gotta take his hand_

_Show him what the world is made of one kiss will prove it_

_**L:**__ If you want him to be always by your side_

_Take his hand tonight swallow your foolish pride_

Her eyes, uncharacteristically sharp found Hermione's and Hermione found herself unable to meet her gaze, her cheeks pink.

_**T:**__ Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_

_Tell him _

_Tell him_

_Tell him_

_Tell him right now_

The glow died and with a slight puff their dresses were ordinary robes again.

"That was amazing girls!"

Everyone started to clap bar the two Greengrass girls who merely looked bored.

"Why did our clothes change Professor?" asked Ginny breathlessly.

Silence fell as everyone stared at their teacher, awaiting an explanation.

"The only reason I can think of is that you two were so nervous and so eager to make a good impression that the bangles picked up on it and helped you give a better performance. Incidentally was that adorable dance planned?"

Ginny shook her head and Luna suggested Nargle involvement much to Professor Meriwinkle's bemusement.

"That means the charm on the bangles is more powerful than I planned." She said then beamed at her students.

"Isn't that wonderful?"

To their credit every student there managed not to act on the instinct to bolt.

* * *

**A/N: Ok here's the thing. College is only half of the truth. The other half is.. my Microsoft decided to crash or something so it's apparently going to take some time to fix hence no updates. I can't even open the old chapters let alone start typing a new one. So please don't hate me, Duet is NOT on hiatus and I fully intend to upload as much as I can the very second my laptop gets fixed up again. Please don't hate me.. Baby, you don't have to worry, I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, yoouuuuu. (If you got that reference kudos to you xD ) Till next time, I'll be thinking of you lovelies! Go ahead and check out all my other Dramione stuff if you haven't and again..I'm sorreeeeeeeeeeee **

**~Brooke Summers**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Please don't hate me. It's been ages I know I am a horrible human being but like the song goes…**

**Hello, hello I know it's been awhile but baby**

**I got something that I really wanna let you know**

**Yeah, something that I really wanna let you know.**

**You say you say to everybody that you hate me**

**Couldn't blame you 'cause I know I left you all alone**

**Yeah, I know that I left you all alone..**

**AND I'M SORRY. I promise Duet isn't on hiatus it's just that my Microsoft crashed and I recently got a whole new pile of books and I was seduced away but I promise I've been thinking and planning and now I'm typing like a lunatic on a mission!**

**This one is dedicated to the soldier who lost his life in London and all his loved ones.**

**P.S. No hate on the song above guys, I respect your taste in music whatever it may be, please respect mine. **

**As usual no copyright infringement is intended.**

"Draco you got a minute?"

Draco looked up at his friend and nodded, following Blaise as he led him to the Slytherin common room.

"Why so serious?" He asked, nudging Blaise as they walked.

Blaise's eyes darted around and he shook his head a little.

Draco understood the gesture; Not here.

They walked in silence and when Draco stepped into the common room at last he was surprised to see all the Slytherins gathered there, their faces solemn.

"What's going on here?" He asked warily, eyeing their grim expressions.

"First we have to ask you something Draco."

Draco turned to Blaise and waited.

"How important is that badge to you?" He pointed at the Head Boy badge pinned to Draco's shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if we trust you with information that may or may not require you to keep silent against your duty as Head Boy, what would you do? Hypothetically of course."

Draco's brow creased.

"Would hiding this hypothetical information result in anyone being hurt in any way at all?" He asked cautiously, relieved at the head-shaking that immediately followed.

"Then tell me and it will go no further."

"Look at this Draco." Blaise pointed as the Slytherins shifted to reveal a pile of what Draco recognized to be hate mail so big it overflowed off the table and covered a good portion of the floor.

"This is just one day's worth of hate mail that all of us have received, not including your own." Daphne explained, her eyes blazing though she still spoke in soft, purebred tones.

"We're sick of it. All of us are." Blaise said quietly to nods of agreement all around.

"That's awful but I still don't understand the purpose of this meeting."

"Do you know what's going on back home Malfoy?" Theodore Nott stepped out of the crowd and addressed him.

"It's ten times worse for our families especially since pretty much all our families were on the wrong side of the war." Astoria said, her voice as low and carefully controlled as her sister's.

"Haven't all our families been trying to change though? All of our families have been doing more than our part to help rebuild everything the war destroyed and to atone for our terrible choices." Draco protested, his frown deepening. He truly knew nothing as his parents hadn't been very forthcoming in their letters, mostly inquiring as to whether he was doing alright in school.

"That means nothing to most of the Wizarding population." Pansy snapped, her face dark. "They've been hounding our parents with curses and hate mail, threats and abuse. Ask around Draco, most of our families are cowering in their homes too frightened to step out the door. We're fairly insulated here but it's only a matter of time before the hate here escalates too."

Draco looked to Blaise but the look in his friend's long eyes only confirmed Pansy's words.

"My mum." Vaisey, one of the Slytherin Chasers cleared his throat and tried again. "My mum couldn't take it. The constant fear and misery. The guilt for what I was going through in school. I just got a letter from my dad a few days ago telling me my mum killed herself."

There was a ripple of shocked gasps and words of comfort as everyone tried to offer some small measure of support.

Despite the horror of his words he remained expressionless, hiding his feelings as only one of the children of Death Eaters and Purebloods knew how though his eyes revealed the grief inside.

"We're going to do something about it Draco. We needed you to know especially since you're the only one of us here who bears You-Know-Who's mark." Daphne said bluntly.

"Our parents are planning a peaceful protest outside the Ministry of Magic for us to get fair treatment. Basically they're all going to stop doing everything they're doing up until now. To give everyone a taste of what the Magical society would be like if they really did lock us all up or execute us. They may hate us but they need us. We're too numerous and too important. Without us the wizarding population in Britain will be rendered pretty much unsustainable. We're planning to join them in a show of solidarity. You know, prove we can unite for a good cause too."

Draco stared at Blaise, whose slanted eyes were dark.

"Peaceful? Blaise you're no idiot. A mass gathering of Death Eaters and their children; they'll attack first and ask questions later."

Blaise smiled mirthlessly. "We know. That's why we're going. We can't let our families go out there alone. We're just starting to plan combat practice."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"For self-defence, naturally." Blaise clarified.

"Are you with us Draco?" asked Astoria quietly.

"Let it not be said that Slytherins are cowards." Draco said, clasping Blaise's hand into a fist.

"I'm in."

"Draco there was something else we wanted to ask you."

He turned to look at Pansy and raised an eyebrow in question.

"How are you doing it? Getting along with the other houses and being friends with Granger?"

Once again he found himself in the spotlight of his housemates' attention.

He double took at her question and coughed nervously.

"It just happened. You just have to really be sorry I guess. Patience helps too. I have to keep reminding myself that not everyone has the kind of upbringing we get and it helps keep me from being irritated when they're too kind or emotional."

They all nodded; not a soul in Slytherin escaped learning how to hide emotions as weaknesses and being cold to show strength which was a big reason of why they failed at interacting with other houses.

"You also have to keep schooling yourself into forgetting the old idea of how we're superior to them because blood doesn't matter at all really. Oh and apparently it's not really alright to take what you want and do what's best for you at all times." He mused.

More than a few of them looked doubtful, some even downright disgusted.

"I guess it won't hurt to try, I mean they already hate us." Blaise said and a surprisingly large number of them nodded.

"By Merlin look at us. Unity. Repentance. Trust. We've gone soft." Scoffed Daphne teasingly before they all started laughing and Draco felt a bloom of warmth in his chest.

For the first time in his years at Hogwarts he felt truly proud to be in Slytherin.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Just to say a quick thank you to everyone of you who is reading this, whether you've been here from the start or whether you've just decided to give Duet a go. Thanks to you all, this story has gotten 11,055 reads at last count. I wasn't ready for that figure at all. I'd like to say I did a cute little gasp of shock or a pretty squeal of delight but in truth I sort of gasped like a choking fish and started slapping the closest thing to me. Thankfully it was just my pillow. Thank you all so much. If you like it so far, please do review, you have no idea how happy your critique makes me. =) Love you all, stay amazing! God bless. xxx**

* * *

"Hey Draco! Guess what?"

Draco looked up from his book and arched an eyebrow at Pansy.

"What?"

"We got more of us to join Music lessons. You know, since the Golden Trio are there. Blaise told us that if we could improve our public image then maybe things won't get so violent when we..you know." She trailed off.

Draco smiled a thin-lipped smile.

"Nothing like singing Slytherns to put off violence."

She giggled and flipped her hair.

"Something like that. See you in Music class." She winked coyly and walked off.

Draco shook his head as he went back to his book. Pansy had always had an infatuation with him and he'd never discouraged it since the attention was pleasant. It wasn't cruel, she was like him, they understood the benefits of using each other. In this case she got to fawn over him and he got his ego stroked.

Still, he had found himself less drawn to Pansy's attentions lately. He was brilliant at hiding emotions but he wasn't an idiot; he knew why.

He looked over the top of his book and observed Hermione patiently talking to a first-year Ravenclaw who was crying over something or another.

The effect was immediate.

A pleasant warmth suffused him and he felt a little happier, his lips curving upward as he looked back at the words before him. They barely registered though; his mind persistently painted the image of softly falling bushy brown curls, sparkling eyes and a refreshingly open smile on his page instead.

_What are you doing Draco? She is Hermione Granger. The darling of the Wizarding World. What are you? The Malfoy name is scorned now. You could never be with her without causing her embarrassment and pain. Do you really think she'll even entertain the notion of being with a former Death Eater? Really Draco, think a little._

He sighed and frowned, glaring at his innocent book. A shadow fell across it and he looked up with a scowl, ready to snap at whoever dared to interrupt him when he was in such a foul mood.

It was her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling at him. His irritation melted away and he returned some semblance of a smile.

"Nothing. What was that girl crying about?"

"Oh you noticed that? Someone Transfigured her kitten into a Flobberworm, I was telling her to take it to Professor McGonagall. What are you reading so intently?"

She casually flipped the cover and scrutinized it, beaming in approval.

"Muggle Studies Draco? You?" She teased and surprisingly he found himself able to smile back rather than getting defensive and irritable.

"What? I'm Draco Malfoy so I don't get to be curious?" He asked back, absently wondering if it would be out of line to brush back that tempting lock of hair that curled lazily on her creamy neck.

"Well yeah. Aren't you supposed to strut around tilting your nose up at everything? Your ancestors must be turning in their graves." She laughed, settling comfortably down in front of him and smoothing her robes over her knees.

"Then they should thank me for adding some excitement to their afterlives." He replied, his eyes still tracing the graceful arch of her neck as highlighted by that lock of hair, in slight awe at how perfect the contours were.

She grinned, unaware of his scrutiny, and looked away to observe the Giant Squid lazily snagging the toast being tossed into the lake by a group of Hufflepuffs.

The wind blew and that lock of hair fluttered across her face, drawing his fascinated gaze.

Perhaps it was that he was unprepared for her to join him in the first place. Perhaps it was that warm, glowing feeling she always inspired in him. Perhaps it was that he was temporarily insane. Perhaps it was that he was in a particularly pleasant mood.

Whatever the reason he very uncharacteristically reached out and tenderly brushed the lock of hair away from her face, smoothing it back behind her ear.

She froze and his mind caught up with his hand.

He hastily ripped his hand away from her as if he had been burned even as both their cheeks flamed.

_Fool._

"I apologise Granger. I wasn't thinking. I'll see you in Ancient Runes." He hurriedly got to his feet and inclined his head toward her, quickly leaving her still sat by the lake in stunned silence.

Hermione watched him go, her eyes noticing how gracefully he moved even when he was moving with such haste.

One minute she had been enjoying the breeze by the lake watching some students feed the Giant Squid the next she had felt cool, long fingers gently brushing the hair off her face. She clapped her hands to her warm cheeks, unable to help a smile spreading over her face.

She wasn't entirely sure what had happened and a part of her was a little hurt at how he had immediately fled the scene but she couldn't deny her reaction.

She had liked it.

"No." She told herself firmly, pinching her cheeks in a vain effort to stop smiling. Her bangle shimmered a little and she sang softly to herself, fighting her smile.

_**H:**__ It's just a little crush. It's not like I faint, every time we touch._

_It's just a little thing. It's not like everything I do depends on you._

She slung her bag over her shoulder and got up to head to class.

"Exactly. It's just a dumb crush."

Draco glared at the treacherous hand that had betrayed him and tried not to think about how soft her hair had been and how smooth her cheek had felt when his fingers brushed against it.

"Cut it out Draco. It's just a dumb crush."

He quickly slipped into the Ancient Runes classroom and started getting his notes out.

She entered the classroom not long after, walking with Professor Vector and discussing last week's assignment.

Again that drugging warmth spread through him and he found himself staring at her again.

Her eyes met his and the same thought flashed through both of their minds.

_I am __**not**__ falling for you._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Long chappie! Wooooooo! Everyone have some gummy bears! RnR!**

* * *

The idea of doing something at last about the persecution they were enduring helped numb the Slytherins to the usual taunts and hate mail and for the first time in a long time they were walking around with their heads up again. There was also a new found sense of solidarity amongst them and that too helped them ignore the insults and jibes.

Draco himself was decidedly happy. In addition to the comfort of knowing that at last something was being done about everything, Hermione and him were growing closer each day. Even Potter and Weasel were civil to him and he with Hermione's influence he found it easier to be civil in return.

The lift in the mood of the Slytherins however, did not go unnoticed.

He was walking into the Great Hall for breakfast when it happened. Owls swooped through the windows, dropping various packages smack onto the heads of everyone seated at the Slytherin table. For a split second, the Hall was perfectly still, the shock of it momentarily paralysing everyone there as if a bomb had yet to hit the ground. Then the bomb went off.

Screams and shrieks of pain began to fill the Hall and the Slytherins lost complete control, clawing at their skin and tearing at their clothes as they howled in agony; every last one of the parcels dropped on them had been filled with undiluted Bubotuber pus. It was everywhere, in their eyes, their hair, their mouths, even seeping through their uniforms to attack the skin below.

The worst part was the reaction of the school. A fair number of students jumped up with cries of horror, rushing to help siphon off the worst of the pus. Most of the students however, simply turned their heads and continued eating their breakfast. Some of them laughed.

Draco, who having just arrived had escaped with only a splash of pus on his arm, grit his teeth against the pain and pulled his wand out, helping his housemates.

The professors rose swiftly and brought order to the chaos.

Everyone was sent back to their common rooms while the tables were swept aside to make space for the injured students to lie down on stretchers conjured up by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

Healers were brought in to treat the students as Madam Pomfrey alone couldn't possibly help them all.

Draco refused to attend classes, choosing to spend all his time assisting the Healers along with a handful of Slytherins who had escaped the worst of the attack.

Time slowed down to just that hall full of students in agony, day and night passed without anyone noticing as they worked to save the students. Some had lost their sight, their eyes swollen shut and oozing. Others who had ingested the pus by pure accident cried in pain when forced to drink the antidotes offered them, their mouth, throat and insides inflamed and raw.

Draco never left the hall, unable to leave his housemates alone.

"Go and sleep Draco. You've done all you can here." Dumbledore said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Draco stubbornly shook his head. "No thank you Professor, I'm alright."

Dumbledore frowned at that. "You haven't slept for more than a few hours these past few days, I promise you your friends will be fine. I will keep vigil here as usual, you go and get some sleep."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but the look Dumbledore gave him brooked no further argument.

He obeyed, dragging his feet as he headed for the Heads' dorm, the screams of his housemates and the helplessness he had felt replaying over and over in his head.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when that pus hit them? Whoever did that's a bloody hero I tell you."

"I've heard those snakes could go blind!"

Laughter erupted and Draco froze, hesitant to turn the corner.

"Scumbags got what they deserved at last."

That did it. Draco took a deep breath and rounded the corner to face the gloating students.

"I think it's absolutely disgusting, the way everyone's acting. Whoever did it should be expelled!" burst Hermione angrily as she walked with Harry and Ron.

"I mean, I get that some people find it hard to forgive the Slytherins heck I still hate almost all of them but they didn't deserve that!" She ranted.

"People lost loved ones. They're angry." Harry pointed out softly as Ron nodded.

She turned on them, eyes blazing. "Excuse me?"

The boys immediately took a step back.

"We're not saying we approve of what happened it was awful but I can sort of understand why they did it. It wasn't right but I understand why they did it." Harry explained hastily as they continued slowly backing away.

"Yeah I mean we've all lost people 'Mione, some people just aren't coping it with it right." Ron put in.

She sighed and turned away from them, relaxing a little and the boys warily joined her again as they continued walking.

"I suppose I see your point. I just feel so bad for them." She said, shaking her head.

"Them or Draco?" Harry asked slyly, quickly taking a step back so that Ron was between him and Hermione.

She turned pink and increased her pace.

"Well this is me. You boys hurry back to the common room and remember to practice those charms for Flitwick tomorrow!" She said hurriedly, ducking into the safety of the Heads' quarters, Harry and Ron's laughter still ringing in her ears.

She was startled to find the room in relative darkness, the fireplace the only source of light.

"Draco?"

As her eyes adjusted to the flickering light and shifting shadows, she made out Draco, sitting just outside the reach of the light cast by the small fire, his eyes wide and staring, reflecting the dancing of the flames.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly, cautiously approaching him then promptly gasping as she finally got a good look at his face.

"What happened to you?"

He was an absolute mess, his lip split and his face barely recognizable. The awkward way he was sitting suggested at least a broken rib or two.

He smiled then, a mirthless smile that frightened her more than anything else he could have said or done.

"I encountered some students gloating over how whoever pulled that stunt with the Bubotuber pus should be rewarded and laughing over how many of my housemates are at risk of permanent blindness."

She stood where she was, afraid to go any closer, letting him talk in that strangely detached voice that was his yet wasn't.

"I asked them who they thought were the cruel ones now. They didn't like that. Hence this." He gestured at himself, turning so that she couldn't see his face.

She softly summoned a washcloth and basin and approached him warily.

"Let me clean the cuts and patch you up."

"Leave it." He snapped.

"No." She knelt next to him and gingerly began dabbing at the blood on his face and he remained still, which she took as consent.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" He asked at last, his voice dripping with black bitterness that seemed to stain the air around them. Somehow she knew he wasn't referring to her cleaning his wounds for him.

"I don't do things because of what's in it for me Draco." She said evenly, dipping the cloth into the basin again.

"Rubbish. That's why everyone ever does anything." He said harshly.

"I'm doing it because you call me Hermione instead of Mudblood."

He stared at her, curiosity replacing bitterness.

"You talk to Harry and Ron without insulting them every few seconds. You help the first years with their homework when you see them struggling in the library. You do what Dumbledore expects of you as Head Boy without acting like you're above everything."

He winced as she dabbed a particularly spot and shook his head slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you're the monster you seem to think you are, why try so hard to break free of being the git everyone seems to expect you to be? I know it's hard. Yet you do it every day. How can I not want to be friends with someone so brave?"

Brave.

No one had ever called him brave.

His first instinct was always to run and save himself in the face of danger.

Yet here she was, this childhood rival, cleaning his wounds and telling him he was brave enough to earn her friendship.

"I'm not brave Hermione. I'm terrified. All I really want to do is hide in a hole and never leave. The looks, the constant fear of being attacked, the constant sickening anticipation of what they'll do next, the fear that my parents are suffering ten times worse. I'm not brave."

"You can't really be brave without some fears to overcome. You shouldn't let them get to you like this. You have light in you, you know. You're not Dark or evil and you shouldn't let them put it out." She said, wiping at the dried blood on his jaw.

"I'm not going anywhere Draco. Start believing that." She added, the shadows making her brave.

For the second time in his life, he broke down and cried in front of Hermione Granger.

She silently continued cleaning his many wounds and healing them the best that she could, letting him cry freely while she went about what she was doing. It was the best thing she could have given him.

"Sleep Draco." She said at last, noting his pale skin and tired eyes.

Too tired and worn out to resist, he let her lead him to his room.

"Do you want to be alone?" She asked softly, noting the slight panic in his eyes when she moved to leave.

"Don't leave me." He whispered.

She perched on the edge of his bed and her bangle began to glow softly. She didn't fight it, instinctively knowing that it would be of some comfort.

_**H: **__Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light _

_You and I will be safe and sound_

His eyes were closed before she'd finished the last line and she silently stole out of the room.

She was hurting for him, yet somehow the sight of him letting himself need her was burning through her, making her heartbeat erractic and her breathing irregular.

She groaned and rubbed her face, heading for her own room.

To her horror her bangle began glowing pink again and she ran into her room, hurriedly slamming the door shut. She fought the bangle-generated impulse to sing long enough to cast Muffliato then with a gasp she succumbed.

_**H: **__I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear._

'_Cause I feel so secure when we're together._

_You give my life direction,_

_You make everything so clear._

_And even as I wander,_

_I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold dark winter's night._

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

'_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor,_

_Come crashing through your door,_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

She stopped as the bangle's light faded, her breathing heavy as she tried to take in what had just happened.

That bloody bangle had stripped away every single one of her comforting, logical excuses and lies and bared the naked truth to her.

She sank onto her bed, eyes wide.

"Oh bloody Merlin it's not just a crush." She whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: See? Long chappie! Ok I know, that was an obscenely long absence I promise I had my reasons k? As usual, thank you so much for reading and do let me know what you thought of the story, song choices or even what your favourite sentences were! They motivate me so much! Read on ye lovelies!**

**P.S. I took some liberties with the lyrics. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**xxx**

* * *

"Guess what?"

Hermione and Ginny looked up from where they were lazing by the fire in the common room at Parvati and Lavender who were grinning at them.

"We heard Luna singing in the dungeons earlier before her Potions class so we asked her about it and we found out about the bangles assignment from your Music Class. They sounded incredible!" Lavender gushed, a huge smile on her face.

"So we signed up!" squealed Parvati.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged amused looks and smiled back. "Great!"

"We've already got our bangles, see? So pretty and like so easy to pair!" exclaimed Lavender, sticking her wrist out in front of them.

"Let's go show Padma before curfew!"

Giggling, they walked out of the common room while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Hello girls. Is it time yet Ginny?"

Hermione jumped at the familiar vague voice and whipped around to find Luna standing there, smiling at them both dreamily.

"How did you get in here Luna?" She asked, bemused.

"Parvati and Lavender let me in." She turned to Ginny and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes Luna it's time. Hermione? We need to talk." Ginny said, her face immediately becoming serious as she got up and took Hermione's hand.

"The dorm, I think." Luna suggested and they held Hermione's hands, pulling her gently up into Ginny's dorm.

"What's all this about then?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Hermione. When are you going to tell Draco how you feel about him?"

"What?! I beg your pardon?" She gasped.

"You love him don't you? It's really alright to say it you know." Luna patted Hermione's hand while she gaped at them.

"I do NOT." She protested and they both shook their heads.

"It's just a crush." She hissed, face reddening. "It'll pass."

"Oh please Hermione. We know what crushes are like. This looks way more serious than a crush to me."

"Yeah like yesterday, when those Ravenclaws were being mean about Draco. The way you defended him obviously showed how much you cared. I mean, if I had a crush and someone insulted him I wouldn't have reacted quite so strongly." Luna added, for once actually focused on the conversation.

Hermione snorted and looked away from them.

"Oh please girls. I think I'd know how I feel don't you considering they're _my_ feelings? And I am not in love with him. Ridiculous!"

The light from Luna and Ginny's bangles practically exploded forth, almost indignantly in fact.

_**L & G:**__ You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

To Hermione's dismay her own bangle had started glowing.

_**H: **__Whoa.._

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**L & G:**__ Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_**H:**__ This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**L & G:**__ You're doin' flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_**H:**__ You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

Ginny echoed, her tone exasperated.

_**G:**__ She won't say love!_

Hermione glared at her.

_**H:**__ Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Luna laid her hand soothingly on Hermione's arm.

_**L:**__ Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

Hermione sighed and looked down at her lap.

_**H:**__ Ohh.._

_At least out loud.._

_I won't say I'm in… love_

Their bangles stopped glowing and Ginny squealed while Luna smiled serenely.

"Oh my gosh 'Mione this is so exciting! You and Malfoy!" She laughed, hugging them both as Hermione blushed and turned away.

"You and _who_?"

The three girls turned to see Lavender and Parvati there, both looking completely shell shocked.

Hermione got to her feet.

"No no you've got it wrong-"

"Oh shove it Hermione." snapped Parvati, unusually vehement.

"Look, we're all for giving them a fresh start but Draco was like a Death Eater! He let those scum into our school! Sure, it's alright to be friends but love? With someone like him?" asked Lavender, her eyes wide.

"Why a Slytherin and why him? I lost my boyfriend to one of his kind." spat Parvati, her voice uncharacteristically vicious.

To all their surprise their bangles started glowing and she and Lavender both started in alarm.

_**P:**__ A boy like that_

_Who'd kill your brother_

_Forget that boy_

_And find another_

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

_**LB:**__ A boy like that_

_Will give you sorrow_

_You'll meet another boy tomorrow_

_One of your own kind_

_Stick to your own kind_

Parvati impatiently brushed past Lavender and came to stand before Hermione, eyes flashing with anger.

_**P:**__ A boy who kills cannot love_

_A boy who kills has no heart_

_And he's the boy_

_Who gets your love_

_And gets your heart_

_Very smart, Hermione, very smart!_

_A boy like that_

_Wants one thing only_

_And when he's done_

_He'll leave you lonely_

_He'll murder your love_

_He murdered mine_

_Just wait and see_

_Just wait Hermione_

_Just wait and see_

To Hermione's utter horror her bangle lit up in response. Great. Baring her feelings for Malfoy one more time, with a larger audience no less. How utterly perfect. It didn't help that she was terrified of what words would come from her mouth.

_**H:**__ Oh no Parvati, no_

_Parvati no_

_It isn't true, not for me_

_It's true for you, not for me_

_I hear your words_

_And in my head_

_I know they're smart_

_But my heart, Parvati_

_But my heart_

_Knows they're wrong_

Luna walked up to Parvati and gently patted the angry girl's shoulder, her own bangle glowing a little.

_**L:**__ You should know better_

_You were in love_

_Or so you said_

_You should know better_

Hermione looked imploringly at her upset friend, trying to make Parvati see that there really wasn't anything she could've done to stop all these complicated emotions.

_**H:**__ I have a love and it's all that I have_

_Right or wrong, what else can I do?_

_I love him, I am his_

_And everything he is_

_I am too_

_I have a love, and it's all that I need_

_Right or wrong, and he needs me too_

Again Luna stepped in here with her usual serene smile.

_**L:**__ When love comes so strong_

_There is no right or _wrong

_Your love is your life_

Their bangles returned to normal and Parvati seemed to deflate.

"How do you know he's different?" she asked, her voice low.

"He's changed so much Parvati. I really didn't mean t-to – err – develop feelings for him." Hermione explained awkwardly, face pink.

Parvati looked at her, her face the kind of sad only those who had lost loved ones in the war could understand.

"He really did change sides Parvati. He saved so many people doing what he did. I'm so sorry about your boyfriend." Hermione added.

"The bangles don't lie." Parvati mused, examining the clear band.

"So that means you really do love him!" Lavender squealed.

Parvati laughed, her usual cheeriness returning.

"Can't argue with love I suppose." She giggled and the other girls couldn't help feeling an increase in their respect for her as she smiled at them, her eyes the only thing showing how sad she still was.

"Now spill the details!" They demanded and all but shoved her back down onto the bed as they sat around her.

Hermione simply grabbed Ginny's pillow and pressed it to her face before screaming.

As usual only Luna knew what to say.

"She's taking this revelation rather well. Good thing I chased off the Nargles."

Then again maybe not.


	30. Chapter 30

Quite surprisingly, their Music teacher was late at their next lesson so naturally everyone was out of their seats, mingling and chatting.

"Hermione! Look what I swiped off Professor Meriwinkle's desk!" whispered Ginny conspiratorially, showing Hermione what was hidden in her hands under the table.

A pair of the blue bangles rested in her cupped palms.

"Why in the name of Merlin's pants would you want more of those things Weasley?" drawled Draco, leaning over to take a look.

"For the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow! I'm going to slap these babies on my brothers' wrists when I visit their new shop."

"Won't she know something's up? She hears whatever singing those bracelets cause." Hermione pointed out, doing her best to ignore Draco's proximity to her.

Ginny snorted.

"Oh please, she totally lied. Why do you think she makes us sing in almost every class using those things? I induced my bracelet to flare up then I went up to her and asked her if I hit the note on a certain line just right."

"So?" Draco asked, unimpressed. "How does that make it safe for you to use those infernal things in a prank?"

"So she had no idea what I was talking about. She did a great job bluffing I'll grant her that but she didn't know what song I sang at all. She just went with whatever I was saying."

He smirked, impressed despite himself.

"Not bad."

"The twins have a shop in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, her face pink.

Ginny gave her a strange look. "Yes why?"

"Back to your seats class! We have so many new faces today!" a familiar voice trilled and everybody groaned as they settled down, their teacher bustling in sporting brilliant mint-green robes and a beaming smile.

Hermione smiled to herself as Draco remained in the seat next to her, steadily avoiding looking at anyone, his face flushed.

"Class these are our new students! I think you'll all already know each other yes?" She asked, gesturing at the door.

Dean, Seamus, Michael Corner, Neville and Pansy walked in to much whooping and catcalling.

"Right then for their benefit we shall do a quick recap of what we've covered so far, alright? Now then, whoever I assigned singing assignments to, hurry on up."

"Yeah Blaise, break a leg." Draco sniggered and Blaise glared at him.

"I'll break yours if you don't shut up you tosser." He snapped as he reluctantly got up and went to the little stage at the front of the class.

He stood there and stared dumbly at his classmates, trying to figure out what to do with himself. The awkward silence stretched to about three minutes before someone finally broke it.

"If you don't mind, Professor, could I go first? I want to get mine over with." Daphne said, getting to her feet and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Hermione absently wondered if it was a Slytherin girl thing to have such perfect hair, all sleek and shining.

"If Mr. Zabini has no objection it makes no difference to me."

Blaise shook his head and went back to his seat, his usually sneering face wearing an expression of immense relief.

Daphne took his place on the stage and closed her eyes, clearly trying to trigger the bangle around her hand. It took her about a minute before it started to glow and her eyes opened.

_**D:**__ Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help it, I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
_

Everyone couldn't help laughing at her song choice as she flipped her hair and strutted about the class, flashing arrogant smiles and flicking her hair.

Hermione fought valiantly to restrain the pang of jealousy that hit her when Daphne passed Draco with a dazzling smile, playfully batting her eyelashes even though she'd basically done that to all the boys.

_**D: **__Primadonna girl,  
Would you do anything for me?  
Buy a big diamond ring for me?  
Would you get down on your knees for me?  
Pop that pretty question right now, baby  
Beauty queen on a silver screen  
Living life like I'm in a dream  
I know I've got a big ego  
I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

And I'm sad to the core, core, core  
Every day is a chore, chore, chore  
When you give, I want more, more, more  
I wanna be adored

Blaise shot up out of his chair and Daphne's bracelet stopped glowing as she faltered and raised an eyebrow at him.

For a split second a look of utter mortification and dread showed on his face before the bangle took over, leading him over to where Daphne stood and causing him to circle her, a slight sneer on his face.

_**B: **__You've got everything you need but you want accessories_

_Gotta hold it in your hand_

_If I changed the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue_

_Don't you know that I can't stand _

_When girls say_

_I want I want I want_

_But that's crazy_

_I want I want I want_

_And that's not me_

He stopped right in front of her, his eyes darkening a little as he looked her straight in the face.

_**B: **__I want I want I want_

_To be loved by you._

The bangle went back to normal and he stalked off back to his seat without a second look at Daphne as she too resumed her seat, a smug smile playing on her lips.

"Now I've assigned you groups for today's work so hop hop!" Professor Meriwinkle chirped happily, reading out the names of their groups.

Hermione groaned as she found herself with Draco, Pansy and Astoria. Harry and Ron shot her sympathetic looks as they went to join the others.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her, noticing that she was quieter than usual and sneaking a few looks at her notes.

Hermione started.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong why do you ask?"

"You're making mistakes in your notes. You didn't correct any of us even when we slipped up during the discussion earlier. That's not like you at all. What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, just distracted."

He gave her a funny look but let it go and she sighed in relief.

She _had_ been distracted, watching the way the Slytherins interacted. She'd never actually seen them together properly before and it was fascinating.

The girls were eerily similar as they crossed their ankles perfectly and laughed in tinkly, high-bred tones. Draco was just as charming and they conversed so prettily that she almost forgot that the jokes they were making were actually rather cruel.

She observed them silently, ignoring her teacher for the first time in her life. The girls especially were so different to the girls she knew. Though Pansy wasn't exactly as stunning in terms of looks as Astoria was, they both had flawless skin and healthy hair that shone like silk. Their words all sounded carefully spoken so that you had difficulty telling what emotions lay behind the words.

She suddenly felt very aware of her bushy hair and less-than-perfect complexion and when their teacher dismissed them she practically fled to her friends, ignoring the bewildered look on Draco's face.

"Hey 'Mione. Was it very awful?" asked Ginny sympathetically.

"Not really. They weren't particularly nasty or anything." She answered, her face still clearly troubled.

"Why the long face then?" demanded Harry.

She shook her head, her eyes following Astoria and Pansy as they waved Daphne over and walked over to join up with Blaise and Draco.

"Oh boys, walk a few ladies to their class would you?"

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks and grinned, extending their arms.

"Can't say no to such fine Slytherin beauties." Blaise said, allowing Daphne to loop her arm through his and gallantly proffering the other arm to the other girls.

"Oh no, you go ahead. Draco, do lent us an arm to lean on." Pansy hastily replied and they rested their hands on each of Draco's arms.

Hermione gritted her teeth as Astoria innocently swept her pretty hair off her face and they walked off arm-in-arm with Draco.

Ron opened his mouth to remark on it but Ginny gave him a sharp jab in the ribs and he wisely fell silent.

"Where shall we go first tomorrow? I think we should start off at Fred and George's so I can get the bangles on them. Then they can chase me around while doing a musical number." Ginny prattled cheerfully.

Hermione gave them a forced smile.

"You go ahead. I won't be joining you tomorrow."

"Why?" demanded all three simultaneously.

"Who died and left you in charge of me?" she snapped and stormed away leaving a trio of very surprised friends behind her.

"There's only one thing to do." Harry said solemnly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah and I think we should loop in the other boys." Ron added, equally serious.

Ginny smiled.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!"

* * *

**A/N: Dear lovelies, this might just be the longest filler chapter ever I am so sorry for inflicting it on you. As usual, let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I may love reviews but rest assured, I will never ever hold a chapter ransom for them. I upload whenever I can, I promise. I believe reviews are a sign of how much you appreciated my humble story, enough to take the time to share your thoughts and I hope you all know how very honoured and touched I am by the gesture. So don't ever feel pressured to review and I love you all. =) xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I just need to thank all of you for not being trolls. I feel so blessed that none of you have ever left flames and I love you all so so much for that. I'm so sorry that it's been so long but do understand I've just started college so life is pretty hectic. ****Out of curiosity.. would any of you care to try and come up with a cover for this story or any of my stories? If there **_**are**_**enough of you who'd like to submit fanart/suggestions/story recommendations/questions I was actually thinking of setting up a Facebook page so I can interact with you all better. Let me know what you think (PM me or drop a review, whichever floats your boat). Because I really do love the sparkly, prince and princesses that are my be-yooo-tiful readers.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my elder sister who practically handed the scene to me on a silver platter. Feel free to leave a review for her =)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to rope in the girls to help?" Ginny asked as she, Ron and Harry observed Hermione who was clearly trying to hurry away from the crowd of Hogwarts students unnoticed.

"We can't do that. No offence Gin' but we don't trust them not to spill to Hermione. Besides, it's less suspicious. She'll be expecting you to get the girls to keep an eye on her, she won't pay attention to Dean or Seamus or even Neville." Ron explained.

"Hush you two she's slipping away!" Harry hissed and Ginny quickly kissed him goodbye.

"Good luck boys! I'm off to prank my beloved brothers."

"I'll tell you everything later." Harry promised as they parted ways.

Meanwhile, Hermione quietly slipped into what appeared to be a hair salon and came out twenty minutes later looking exactly the same, much to the confusion of the five boys tailing her unnoticed.

She cast a few nervous glances around her before quietly entering the twins' shop, putting the hood of her cloak up.

The boys met up outside the shop.

"Right, Ron and I will be under my Cloak. You three just go in and pretend not to notice her. Don't group together too much, got it?"

Dean opened his mouth and Harry sighed. "Yes, yes I'll buy you all the tricks and things you want later."

"Then put that Cloak on, let's go."

Inside, Hermione stared in utter confusion at the array of goods before her, wishing this was something she could've read up on in a textbook or something.

"Hello there Hermione. Come to patronise our humble store have you?" Fred smiled, appearing beside her, George grinning on her other side as she jumped.

"Just b-browsing." She laughed nervously, discreetly moving her shopping basket behind her.

"What's in here?" George demanded, fishing neatly into the basket she was trying to conceal and pulling out a couple of bright pink jars.

"Wonder Witch products? Hermione Granger buying Wonder Witch products?" Fred asked in disbelief, gaping at the bottles in his brother's hand.

She turned red in the face.

"I don't see the harm in trying them ou-"

"What's this about hmm Hermione?" Fred interrupted rudely, bending down to stare her in the eye.

"Why the sudden interest in improving your appearance?" George elaborated.

She glared at them furiously, cheeks pink.

"That's really none of your-"

"Let's examine the facts as we have them, shall we Georgie?" Fred asked, ignoring her sputter of indignation.

"I was just going to suggest it. We have here two hair potions and a few assorted face creams and lotions." George answered, emptying her little shopping basket and easily holding the bottles out of reach.

"If she was just trying out something new appearance-wise, would our Hermione be so flustered at being caught buying these items?" Fred asked, calmly placing a strong hand on her shoulder as she tried to escape them.

"Not at all good brother. Angry at our nosiness yes. Flustered and blushing, not so much or at least not to this extent."

"So she's buying Wonder Witch products, clearly doesn't want to be seen judging from her hood being up despite being indoors and is right now red as a beet." Fred summarized.

George looked Hermione sternly in the eye.

"Is this for a boy Hermione?"

She stared at the floor, refusing to look up lest they read her eyes.

Harry and Ron exchanged shocked looks.

'For Malfoy?' Ron mouthed incredulously and Harry shrugged, equally taken aback.

Hermione gasped as a familiar blue light filled the shop; Ginny had clearly been successful in carrying out her prank.

Fred and George stared in bewilderment at their wrists as the magic of the bangles took over and they found themselves steering Hermione to a chair, leaning at them and starting to sing, their voices disapproving.

_**F: **__You're insecure._

_Don't know what for._

_You turn heads when you walk through the door-oh-oh_

George tossed aside the bottles in his hand and shook his head at her.

_**G: **__Don't need makeup. _

_To cover up._

_Being the way that you are is enough._

Fred nodded in agreement and swept his arms out, gesturing at the customers in the shop who were watching in amusement.

_**F: **__Everyone else in the room can see it._

_**G: **__Everyone else but you._

Harry and Ron's bangles started glowing and to their dismay their arms yanked off the Cloak against their will and they jumped forward in front of Hermione, throwing their arms about Fred and George as they burst into song together.

_**H: **__Baby you light up my world like nobody else!_

Fred pretended to faint as he shoved Harry aside to sing the next line, practically shouting it at Hermione who was trying to make herself as small as possible while George held her in place.

_**F: **__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!_

Ron pushed him aside to join in and Hermione covered her face, peeking out through her fingers.

_**R: **__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know-ow!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

Neville gave a yell when he realized his bracelet had started glowing as he got caught up in the vibe the boys were emanating. Dean and Seamus began to laugh which quickly cut off when their bangles started glowing too.

_**N: **__If only you saw what I can see _

George clutched dramatically at his heart and pretended to collapse at Hermione's feet.

_**G: **__You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_**S: **__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_**D: **__You don't know-ow!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

The boys formed a line in front of her and yelled the next line together, identical goofy grins on their faces as they beamed at Hermione who was now laughing at them despite the scene they were causing.

_**T: **__That's what makes you beautiful!_

Harry pried her hands away and smiled into her face.

_**H: **__So c-come on, _

_You've got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song!_

Ron gently held her chin and lifted her blushing face up to look at him and Harry.

_**R: **__I don't know why_

_You're being shy._

_And turn away when I look into your eyes!_

Neville clapped her on the shoulder and grinned at the friend who'd saved him a thousand times from jinxes and classroom disasters.

_**N: **__Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Dean and Seamus laughed and made all of them join hands as they rotated around Hermione while the customers in the shop clapped and cheered.

_**S: **__Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_**D: **__But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know-ow!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

Hermione didn't realize how touched she was until she felt a tear roll down her cheek and she laughed as the faces of the boys whom she thought had grown up alongside her never seeing her as a girl spun about her, telling her she was beautiful.

_**F: **__If only you saw what I can see_

_**G: **__You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_**H&R: **__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know-ow_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh-oh_

They yelled the next line out grinning as their bracelets went out with a final burst of brilliant light.

_**T: **__That's what makes you beautiful!_

The shop erupted into cheers and whooping and the boys milked it for all they were worth, bowing dramatically as Hermione tried to stop laughing and crying.

"Who's the boy that's not appreciating you hmm?" demanded George as Fred gallantly offered her a handkerchief with a flourish.

Dean, Seamus and Neville threw Hermione a smile and wisely took their pay from Harry and left the shop, sensing a rather private issue coming up.

Harry told them and the twins exchanged looks.

"He saved my brother with that Shield Charm. He's a good kid at heart." George said quietly.

Fred nodded.

"You know, beneath that exterior of absolute rat dung." Ron added with a grin.

"Were you two following me?" Hermione demanded suddenly, turning on him and Harry.

They grinned sheepishly. "You know it's only because we care." Harry offered.

"Why'd you take so long in a hair place without doing anything?" Ron cut her off before she could address what Harry had said, seeing that she wasn't really angry.

She turned pink and looked away. "I was picking up on styling tips." She whispered, steadily avoiding their shocked looks.

Then Fred looked up over her shoulder and said something that made every drop of blood in Hermione's blood freeze.

"Oy, ferret! What's this about you not thinking Hermione's pretty?"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo hoo! This chapter was so much fun to write! If any of you make this scene into a video I will die of sheer happiness after singing your genius to the world. I hope you all could visualize it in your head because in mine I promise you this scene is total cuteness overload. Yes I know not everyone here likes One Direction and that a lot if not all of them were OOC but ah well. Let me know what you thought of this chappie k? I loved imagining it so much :')**


End file.
